Soul Wizard: Sorcerer's stone and the Hougyoku
by Mixer Monochrome
Summary: [Currently being edited. Chapter two and onwards not edited at the moment, so bear with me please] Aizen has teamed up with Voldemort and to find the Sister stone to the Hogyoku- The Sorcerer's Stone. Rukia and Toshiro go to Hogwarts disguised as students to find out what he's planning, and how to stop him. Based in the First book of Harry Potter. AU. Hitsuruki.
1. Transfered To Hogwarts

***coughs dust and rises from the dusty recesses of hiatus/death and casually pretends nothing happened***

**...OKAY This story needs some serious revisions and is the first on my list to get fixed. Therefore! I apologize to the wonderful people who reviewed and followed this story even though it must have seemed like it was never going to get finished. My writing style has changed and (hopefully) improved, and now I need to re-write these chapters accordingly. The plot will stay generally the same, but I will be changing some things (both small and large, so ignoring the new updates might be unadvised) and making the characters a bit less OOC (thank you to those who pointed that out uwu).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor Bleach.**

**"Talking" Thinking**

**Here we go! New and improved Chapter ONE.**

* * *

Transferred to Hogwarts

Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of squad ten of the thirteen court guard squads, maneuvered his way reluctantly towards his office, the early morning still holding a slight chill from the previous night. The streets were still and empty, not anything like it would be when the other Soul Reapers began their morning duties. The white-haired captain soaked in as much of the quiet as he could, taking deep breaths to push down the annoyance wriggling its way into his mind at the thought of work. Paperwork, to be specific. Especially his lieutenant's, which was most likely still gaining height from the day before and just waiting to get pushed off onto his own desk.

He couldn't postpone the inevitable, unfortunately, and he eventually found himself in front of the rice paper doors of his office. After a deep breath to steel himself, Toshiro slid the door open and walked inside, studiously refusing to look anywhere but his own desk until he was seated. When he finally gathered the nerve to glance away from the wooden tabletop, he blinked. Then blinked again.

There wasn't a piece of paper in sight. Warily, the captain got to his feet and looked under the couch. The only things there were dust balls and an empty sake bottle.

Toshiro walked back to his desk and sunk into his seat, staring into the space in front of him with a perplexed frown.

Matsumoto never finishes her work on time.

The captain became lost in thought over the matter until small rapping sound caught his attention. He straightened abruptly and cleared his throat before speaking. "Enter."

The door slid open and his red-headed lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto, bounced in. "How are you today, captain?" She greeted as she pulled him across the desk into a hug. There was no answer for a moment as the short captain struggled out of his lieutenant's grasp.

With a grunt, he managed to regain his personal space and sat back in his seat, running a hand through his hair. "Surprised, to say the least." He fixed his lieutenant with a searching stare, "What have you been up to, Matsumoto?"

Rangiku recoiled, a hurt expression crossing her face, "What do you mean? I haven't been doing anything! See? I even did my work for once!" She gestured proudly to her empty desk, grey eyes shining.

"Exactly. _Never_ in the time that I've known you have you willingly done paperwork." His eyes narrowed, "So what's going on?"

Rangiku's smile faltered for a fraction of a second, and Toshiro's frown deepened. "Matsumoto…"

Her head hung down and she looked off to the side, "Head Captain Yamamoto asked for you to come see him at noon." She raised her head to look Toshiro in the eye, "I didn't get the full debriefing, but he said that you may be gone for a while."

Toshiro ran a hand through his hair, "Do you know how long?"

Rangiku fidgeted slightly, "It depends on how quickly you finish the mission. It may only take a month but-" She trailed off, and Toshiro waited. However, the lieutenant seemed reluctant to go on.

He decided to prompt her, "But…?"

She sighed, "But it could take up to seven years."

Toshiro stood up, eyes wide, and the temperature dropped. "Seven years? But the winter war is nearly here! We can't just go sending off captains!" The captain grit his teeth and sat down gruffly, massaging his temples. "What was he thinking?"

The room went silent for a moment, as Toshiro gathered his thoughts and Rangiku waited. Finally, Toshiro rested his head on his hands, "I'm sorry, Matsumoto. Would you happen to know anything else? Perhaps where I'll be going at the very least?"

The lieutenant smiled, "You'll be going to the World of the Living in London, England."

"England?" Toshiro furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't understand, wouldn't someone from the European Division be better suited?"

Rangiku shrugged, "I didn't think about asking that, but I did find out that you won't be going alone." She grinned, and Toshiro raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Who'll be going with me?"

"Rukia Kuchiki."

* * *

The room was silent except for the incessant scratching of pen on paper. A small stack of paper sat on the corner of a desk, with a taller one on the other corner. Rukia Kuchiki sat in between the stacks, writing furiously and doing her best to make a dent in the stacks. Her captain was constantly sick, and there still wasn't a replacement for her vice-captain. Thus the squad's paperwork normally fell to lower-ranked shinigami, Rukia included. She leaned back and rubbed at her eyes, stifling a yawn and stretching. Almost done, just a little further and I can go on break for the day.

As she turned back to the stacks of paper, Renji rolled the door open, "Oi, Rukia-" He paused and blinked, taking in Rukia's appearance. Her hair was frazzled and her shihakusho was disheveled. The skin beneath her eyes was dark, and the whites of her eyes were rimmed with red. "...Were you here all night?"

The tired shinigami shrugged and waved a hand in Renji's direction, pushing down another yawn. "Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't. It doesn't matter. Did you need something?"

Renji raised an eyebrow at her reply, and opened his mouth before closing it again, heaving a sigh. "The Head Captain asked for you to come to his office at noon. Something about a transfer."

Rukia pursed her lips, "A transfer?"

He nodded, "Yeah, to London or something like that." Here, he began to scratch the side of his face, "From what I could tell, it could turn into a pretty long transfer." Renji's ornate eyebrows lowered as he looked at his friend seriously, "It might be seven years, Rukia."

The sleepy look in Rukia's eyes was quickly replaced by alarm, "S-seven years? But what about the Winter war?" She bit her thumb and leaned forward, knocking over her pot of ink and cursing under her breath as she grabbed at the papers.

Renji rolled his eyes and bent down to help her gather the papers, "I'm not really sure what the Head Captain's thinking. But it's gotta be an important mission. He's sending Captain Hitsugaya along too."

Rukia looked up from her frantic rescue in surprise, "A captain?" Then she noticed the pool of ink creeping toward another pile of paper and pushed the thought from her mind in favor of a more urgent task.

* * *

Rukia walked out of her house at little before noon. After salvaging what papers they could, Renji had demanded that she go get some sleep before seeing the Head Captain. Though she had wanted to stay and finish the paperwork, she couldn't deny that it would be rude to go to the meeting half-asleep, so she had reluctantly bid Renji good luck with the remaining work and left.

That had been at eight, and the air had still been pleasantly cool. Now, the Seireitei had warmed to a much higher temperature and Rukia shifted uncomfortably. Her zanpakutou was ice-based, and as such she was partial to cooler temperatures, though the heat didn't affect her as much as it did those with stronger ice-based weapons.

If I feel this bad, Captain Hitsugaya probably feels worse. Rukia smiled wryly, taking a small comfort in that before using shunpo and arriving at the Head Captain's office. She stood in front of the large doors and dusted off her uniform quickly before knocking. "Head Captain? It's Kuchiki Rukia. You requested a meeting?"

"Yes. Come in, Kuchiki," Came the gravelly reply. Rukia stepped inside, glad of the temperature change, and walked over the the desk. Yamamoto and Toshiro were already seated, Yamamoto looking as inscrutable as usual, and Toshiro with a bland look.

"I hear we're to be assigned on a mission together." Toshiro addressed her in lieu of a greeting.

"As have I." She said as she took her seat and turned to the Head Captain with a questioning look.

"You both have heard correctly. The two of you are being sent to London, England, on a mission of high importance." He nodded to Toshiro briefly, "Now, as Hitsugaya has pointed out to me, this would normally fall under the jurisdiction of the Soul Assembly in Europe. However, there are two difficulties. The first of which being that very few Reapers in their ranks hold the necessary skill set this mission requires, and none of whom are open for a mission of this duration."

Yamamoto held up a hand here, holding off the objections evident on the faces of his audience. "I am aware that there is a possibility of the Winter War arriving shortly. However this second part leaves me to believe that perhaps we can postpone it." Yamamoto's expression turned grave, "This mission falls under our jurisdiction, as the danger comes from our own enemy. Aizen has allied himself with a particularly dangerous soul, one that has been evading the Reapers for at least a decade. A certain 'Lord Voldemort'. If our stealth squads are correct, the two are after an object known as the Sorcerer's Stone created by a human known as Nicholas Flamel and similar in power to the Hogyoku."

Toshiro frowned, "A human created something like that?" The captain realized the redundancy of his question and shook his head, "Nevermind, there are more important matters to discuss. How is this Voldemort still a soul? After a certain amount of time, any soul that does not find its way to a Soul Plane will become a Hollow."

Yamamoto shook his head, "Not exactly. There are humans who are… different. They have high amounts of a different kind of spiritual pressure, one humans know as magic, and their physical bodies become capable of feats similar to our kido. Consistent use of these abilities causes the fabric of their souls to alter, stabilizing it so it may stay indefinitely in the World of the Living."

"M-magic, sir?" Rukia's eyes had widened fractionally, "Are you sure?"

The Head Captain raised an eyebrow, "I've encountered it enough times to be sure, Kuchiki."

Rukia coughed and looked at the table, "Of course, my apologies."

Toshiro glanced at her for a second before flicking his eyes back to the Head Captain, "You said we had a certain skill set necessary for the mission, sir?"

Yamamoto nodded, "You will be going into the World of the Living undercover, and as such you need to blend in. The two of you have latent magic, though it is much more common than would be expected among the Shinigami. What is more important is that you both have the physical characteristics to blend in- pending a few alterations to your gigais- with the first-years you will be enrolling with to enter your base of operations: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

A short silence fell over the room as the news sunk in, and Yamamoto waited expectantly. He sat unsurprised as the two shinigami bit their tongues and showed signs of restrained annoyance, nor when the temperature began to steadily decline.

Before either could gather themselves enough to reply with the respect required to the the Head Captain, a snowy owl glided through an open window and landed in front of them. Two thick, off-cream, packets were clutched tightly in its beak. The bird turned its bright yellow eyes to fix first on Rukia and then Toshiro before it placed the letters down with a screech and tilted its head expectantly at Yamamoto. The wizened Shinigami scratched its head in approval and produced a strip of meat for the bird as he watched his subordinates.

Toshiro picked up his envelope first, followed shortly by Rukia, and the room returned to its normal temperature in the time it took for them to look over the letters.

Rukia finished first, setting the paper down on the table with a gusty sigh. "I guess it can't be helped. It seems we'll be going to school now, Captain Hitsugaya."

Toshiro hummed his agreement absentmindedly, a contemplative look on his face. "Head Captain, how are we supposed to go about finding Aizen and the stone? I find it hard to believe that the humans will just ignore us sniffing around."

Yamamoto nodded, "There won't be a problem there, the HeadMaster of the school is a distant relative and close friend of mine. He has been informed of what is going on and has agreed to lend a helping hand."

The door to the room suddenly rumbled open and startled the three, the younger two falling into ready stances with their hands at their swords, and a tall woman walked in.

She grinned, her yellow eyes shining brightly against her tanned skin and purple hair. "Ne, I heard that there was going to be a mission. Mind if I tag along?"

Toshiro responded with an aggravated look, "Unfortunately, you're a bit too aged to be going on this trip, Ms. Shihouin."

Yamamoto cleared his throat, "Perhaps in this form she would be." He looked at Yoruichi critically, "If she were to accompany one of you in her feline form, however, she might prove to be under sufficient cover."

Rukia blinked, "The letter did say that students may bring pets." She tilted her head, "Owls, cats, or toads, if I remember correctly."

Yoruichi smiled, "Then I might as well come along! Who knows when you'll need me?" She winked, "Now which one of you two wants me as a pet?"

The two shinigami glanced at each other for a moment, neither looking pleased, before both answered with a resounding "No."

Yoruichi faux-pouted and walked closer, propping an arm on either of their heads and leaning down with a pleading look, "Oh, come on! I can't just sit around on my own!" She transformed in a cloud of smoke and appeared as a black cat on the ground in front of them, voice lowered by several octaves, "And who wouldn't want to be with a face like this?"

When neither of the two changed expression, Yamamoto sighed. "Very well, Ms. Shihouin will join Captain Hitsugaya, as her cover is decidedly male."

Toshiro sighed darkly, and Yoruichi walked over, rubbing against him and purring. "Don't worry, we'll have lots of fun, Shiro-chan~" She snickered and ran out of the room, leaving the temperature plummeting as the Tenth Squad captain shook with rage.

Rukia coughed conspicuously, "Well I suppose that matter is settled. I should go and inform my brother and then pack. When will we be leaving?"

Yamamoto sighed, "Be ready and at the Senkaimon by nightfall."

She nodded and left the room. As the door shut, Toshiro regained control of himself and followed suit, excusing himself and leaving the Head Captain's office.

The old shinigami stared at the door, an amused look in his eye and began writing a note, You and your staff may have your hands full with these two, Albus. They're hard-headed and won't fall into step with your usual students very easily. However, they will protect you with their lives if need be, and will do so for any of the living souls within Hogwarts' boundaries. May they find you well and unharmed, and may you find their presence an unnecessary but comforting precaution.

Yamamoto signed the paper before rolling it and holding it out to the snowy owl, who took the paper in its mouth before blinking long and slow and taking off.

* * *

Rukia quickly threw all of her toiletries into a backpack as well as sleeping kimonos, her soul pager, and a pack of Gikongan. I should be able to get everything else once I get there.

When she arrived at the Senkaimon, Toshiro was already waiting for her in his gigai. The substitute body was indeed altered, everything about him seemed softer, which proved to unintentionally soften his expressions as well. His hair was slightly longer, which made it droop and seem more unruly than normal. His eyes were larger in proportion to his face and he was… shorter. Unbidden, a bubble of laughter escaped her, which she cut off promptly- heat rising to her face.

Toshiro shot her an amused look, which disconcerted her more than it would have if he had been annoyed, "Don't forget, my gigai isn't the only one that's changed."

Rukia's eyes widened and she whirled to look at her own gigai, which was propped against a rock. The same alterations were apparent, and she heaved a sigh. "This better be worth it." She muttered before she eased into her gigai and stood, brushing the dust from her clothes.

Toshiro looked at her for a moment before nodding and turning to the Senkaimon, which opened slowly. "We'd better get going, Kuchiki. This could take a while." The air around the two moved, whipping their clothes around behind them as they stepped towards it.

"What about Ms. Yoruichi?" Rukia asked suddenly, looking around.

"She decided to arrive later, to make it less conspicuous." A vein in Toshiro's eyebrow pulsed, "I would tell you when she'd arrive, but she decided not to tell me."

Rukia sighed lightly, and the two fell silent and walked into the Senkaimon. When they walked past the threshold, the shoji doors rolled closed behind them, and with a quiet click, they were gone.

* * *

**A/N- *phew* there we go. I'm really sorry to anyone who was waiting for an update, and if you're new to the story, I haven't gotten to changing the rest of the chapters and there will be a few points of discontinuity if you continue. (I'll make sure to take off this part of the Author's note once the next chapter gets fixed, and so on.) However, if you keep that in mind and still want to read, I'd be happy to get some input on how I can improve the next few chapters! :)**

**Also, I'd appreciate it if you guys would comment on what you liked or didn't like about the new version of chapter one, for example, if you feel confused about something, or if it doesn't flow right, and give me some advice if you feel I need any. It always helps to get better~**

**Signing off,**

**Mixer Monochrome (formerly Hanashi Tokoma, if you got confused ^^;)**


	2. Diagon Alley

**(Again, skip to the line if you want to read the story) Here's the next chapter. This is where Rukia and Toshiro get all of their wizard stuff. Sorry if anything seems OOC. Toshiro and Rukia might go in between calm and collected, to bursting with anger. Sorry, can't help it, it just comes out.**

**Disclaimer- is this really necessary? I put it in the first chapter already.**

"Talking"_Thinking _Zanpakuto_** Wand**_

**Happy New Year!**

**On to the story!

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

Rukia exited the Senkaimon a few seconds after Toshiro. _So this is Hogwarts? It's huge!_ She looked around in awe at the castle towering before the pair. Toshiro merely glanced at it, sizing it up before getting to business.

"Kuchiki, we need to speak to the Headmaster. He should be able to help us with the lack of wizarding money and a place to stay."

Rukia slowly nodded before they both shunpoed towards the vast castle before them.

As the pair arrived at the gate, they began searching for the reitsu of Dumbledore. It was easily located as it was similar to the sou-taichou's, though not as powerful, and was the sole human reitsu in the building.

"There seems to be reitsu signatures similar to a shinigami's here," Toshiro murmured to Rukia.

"I agree, the reitsu is definitely that of something dead, yet not exactly a Plus or Hollow. I wonder what it could be." Rukia replied.

Toshiro sighed, "We'll have to look in on it later. Perhaps Dumbledore will know something about it."

Rukia nodded and they continued the rest of the way towards Dumbledore's reitsu.

As they neared his reitsu, they began to slow down to a brisk walk. And finally, they stopped in front of a large statue of a gargoyle.

"How are we going to get past this? I doubt Dumbledore-sama would appreciate us destroying school property." Rukia said.

Toshiro shook his head, "I have no idea, we'll just have to make ourselves,"

He was quickly cut off as the gargoyle leapt aside, revealing a man that did resemble closely the sou-taicho.

Rukia bowed, "Hello, you must be Dumbledore-sama. I am Kuchiki Rukia," She then gestured to Toshiro, "And my companion here is Hitsugaya Toshiro."

Dumbledore let out a soft chuckle, "You are rather formal, aren't you Rukia? You don't have to be so formal with me, I am your friend and you are mine. Is that understood?"

Rukia bowed again, "Yes, sir I'll,"

She noticed her mistake and straightened up immediately.

"I'm sorry Dumbledore-sama, I"

Dumbledore cut in with a laugh at the flustered Rukia, "Don't worry, Rukia. I understand that some habits are very hard to break."

Rukia looked away with a mumbled, "sorry" before allowing Toshiro to speak.

"Dumbledore-sama," He began, "We are here due to the fact that we have no Wizarding money and no place to stay when we are not living in the school."

He sighed, "We aren't allowed back at Soul Society until we are done with school here. Do you have anywhere we can stay?"

Dumbledore gave a friendly smile at the two, "I have already arranged for a place for the two of you to stay. And as for the money, I have a large amount for you at Gringotts. You two have nothing to worry about."

Both shinigami let out a sigh of relief and smiled faintly at the old man; both had the same thought going through their minds.

_He acts like Ukitake-taicho, I wonder if he has the same candy fetish?_

"Oh, Dumbledore-sama," Rukia suddenly said.

He turned to her with a questioning look, "Is something wrong, Rukia?"

"No sir, nothing important, I was just wondering if you have any soul problems. Hitsugaya-taicho and I felt strange reitsus on the way here, yet they are different than any we are familiar with. May you explain?"

Dumbledore smiled, "Hogwarts has many ghosts wandering about, they are normal souls of past wizards who have gone to Soul Society and acquired permission to return to the world of the living. They then had a special procedure done that would allow wizards ad witches to see them and to look as ghosts normally would, so as to not arouse suspicion about the existence of Soul Society. They all tend to enjoy living at Hogwarts and Yamamoto has allowed them to stay here, due to the fact that they have no threat of becoming a hollow."

Rukia and Toshiro both looked confused, but soon decided that if Yamamoto sou-taicho had deemed it ok, then they wouldn't interfere.

"May you please show us where we are going to stay?" Toshiro suddenly asked.

Dumbledore nodded and began walking towards a door that led outside of the castle.

Rukia followed, along with Toshiro, and soon the three were outside.

Dumbledore walked towards a large lake, where a giant squid was swimming around, and stopped.

Rukia looked around in confusion until she heard a sputtering sound. She whirled around to see a rusted car flying towards the lake's edge.

The car would have hit her if she hadn't jumped away at the last second. Finally, the car came to a stop and the driver side door opened.

A man with fiery-red hair stepped out with a wide grin on his face. "Hello Albus, you called about a couple of orphaned first-years that need a place to stay, right?"

Dumbledore nodded, "You are correct Arthur, you don't mind watching them do you? I mean, you have so many kids to watch already."

The man laughed, "That's exactly it Albus, I have so many kids already! What's two more. Now where are they?"

Dumbledore stepped aside, "Arthur Weasley, meet Rukia Kuchiki and Toshiro Hitsugaya."

Mr. Weasley smiled down at the two shinigami who coolly regarded him. "Well hello there you two?"

Rukia bowed low to the man, "Hello Mr. Weasley. It is our pleasure to meet you."

Mr. Weasley laughed in amusement, "You don't have to bow Rukia! It's too formal; I'm not the type who needs any formalities, O.K?"

As with Dumbledore, Rukia was flustered, "Very well. I'll try my best to stop bowing, but there are no guarantees, understood? In Japan, I had many lessons of etiquette drilled into my head before my parents abandoned me and I was left in the streets"

Mr. Weasley looked curious, "Japan you say? You two have come a long way than haven't you? Was it that bad on the streets?"

Rukia gave a dry, humorless, laugh, "You have no idea, living on the streets was horrid. We had to steal, scrounge, and fight for every measly scrap of food out there. The adults were all cruel and treated us as if we were trash. We would have taken anything over that."

Mr. Weasley shuddered at the thought, "Well, that would explain the short stature; you must not have gotten much nutrients off of scraps."

He immediately regretted that as the temperature plummeted.

"Never. Mention. Our. Height!" Came the menacing growl from the two now deadly looking shinigami.

Mr. Weasley hastily nodded under the two blazing glares and the temperature slowly reverted back to its original state.

Mr. Weasley calmed down as the temperature rose and finally he could speak again, "Why don't you two come in the car now?"

Rukia was the first to react and reached for the door, but the door opened on its own. She jumped back quickly and glanced at the door suspiciously before hesitantly entering the enchanted car.

Toshiro followed suit and soon, both of the shinigami, and Mr. Weasley, were flying away from Hogwarts.

After a long silence, with both Toshiro and Rukia staring out the windows, Mr. Weasley spoke up.

"So you two are from Japan?"

"Yes"

"How did you learn English?"

"We snuck into the library"

"Do you speak much?"

"We prefer silence"

"Do you guys speak at the same time often?"

"No, why?"

The two had been replying at the exact same time and hadn't noticed.

Another long silence, "Do you think you would get used to a lot of noise?"

"Maybe, Why?"

"My house is filled with talkative people."

"Great," came the sarcastic remark.

The rest of the ride was silent and the two shinigami wondered about how they were going to deal with all of the noise that Mr. Weasley had warned them of.

Finally, the Weasley household came into view and Mr. Weasley broke the silence.

"Well, here we are! Home, sweet home!"

Rukia gave it a glance and gave a slight smile. _The house looks, I can't exactly say normal, but it's not overly extravagant to say the least. That's better than the Kuchiki mansion._

Toshiro looked at it and nodded in approval. He thought it would be a nice place to stay.

Mr. Weasley smiled happily at the approval of his two guests and quickly ushered them inside.

"Molly!" He shouted as he stepped into the house. "I'm home! And I've brought some company!"

Another red-head ran out of a nearby door. This one was a plump lady. She had a motherly look to her, kindly yet stern, and was smiling warmly.

"Arthur! You're back! Why did Dumbledore call you so suddenly?" She paused as she noticed Rukia and Toshiro standing by the doorway.

Her smile widened, "Oh, look at you two! Is this why Dumbledore called you Arthur?"

He answered with a question, "You don't mind a couple more mouths to feed, do you?"

Mrs. Weasley squealed in delight, "That would be wonderful Arthur! I'll make sure that they'll feel right at home here at the Burrow!"

Rukia stepped up and bowed, "Hello Mrs. Weasley, I am Kuchiki Rukia and my companion here is Hitsugaya Toshiro. We come from Japan, and we lived on the streets. I really hope we are not too much of a bother…"

Toshiro stepped up and hit her on the back of the head before Mrs. Weasley could react.

"Kuchiki, how many times do the people here have to tell you? Stop bowing!"

Rukia rubbed the back of her now sore head, "But Hitsugaya-tai" she stopped herself before she completely said taicho, though the surrounding people had no idea what it meant, and changed it to a different (though still respective) suffix.

"Sama, I can't help it! I've had so many lessons when I was younger that it's become a reflex. I have to bow to the people I respect!"

"Well you need to…"

Mrs. Weasley finally stopped the argument. "Why don't you two come and look around? I need to get dinner ready anyways."

Rukai looked up and blinked a couple of times, finally remembering where she was, she nodded and started towards the house alongside everyone else. She could hear Shirayuki chuckling at her previous argument with the snowy-haired captain.

_Wait a minute. I was arguing with a captain! I need to apologize soon or else nii-sama will kill me!_

You're so apprehensive Rukia! Hitsugaya will forgive you. Anyways, he's the one who started it … though he did have a point. Stop bowing to everyone, it's not like Byakuya is here, you don't need to act like a stuck up noble.

Rukia smiled at Shirayuki's reassurance and walked out of the entry way of the Burrow.

* * *

Toshiro stepped out of the entry way and quickly jumped back as two identical red-heads popped up.

"Well lookie here!" One began.

"A couple of strange midgets coming into our house." The other finished.

Toshiro instantly felt a tick mark form on his head. _Mr. Weasley was right, they are noisy. And they just called me a midget!_

Hyorinmaru was laughing uncontrollably in Toshiro's head.

_What are you laughing at? I don't see anything funny about this situation!_

Look at the Kuchiki girl's face. Was all that the ice dragon said in answer.

Toshiro glanced to his side and couldn't help a small smile from spreading over his face.

Rukia had a look in her eyes that assured the twins that a most painful revenge would take place… eventually.

He smirked as he imagined the expressions on the twins' faces when the revenge finally came about.

_I hope I'll get to have a part in Kuchiki's little revenge plot. It would be fun._

I agree they are rather annoying. I'd like to wipe those grins off of their faces.

Toshiro merely settled for an icy glare at the two and stayed silent.

"Fred, George! Don't harass our guests; they've had a hard enough day as it is!" Mrs. Weasley growled.

The two red-heads quickly leapt up and whirled around at the unexpected scolding.

"Oh, hello mother!" the first piped up.

"Do you know these kids?" The other finished.

Mrs. Weasley sighed, "Yes, they're first-years at Hogwarts. They've come a long way, from Japan, and are probably hungry and tired."

Fred and George sighed in defeat, more like pretended to, and nodded.

"Ok mother, we won't mess with the midgets." Fred said.

"Until they are rested and fed," George whispered. "Then, they will be in better condition for some experiments.

Toshiro heard and shivered, _Why do these to remind me of Kurotsuchi?_

"Well, I'll get dinner ready. Arthur, take our guests to the top floor and show them a couple of the spare rooms. Then introduce them to the rest of the family." Mrs. Weasley said before walking towards what Toshiro could only guess was the kitchen.

"Let's go you two," Mr. Weasley said and Toshiro followed, eager to escape the two twins that seemed to be related to Kurotsuchi.

Toshiro looked around as the trio ascended flight after flight of stairs. _This place is big, I wonder how many people live here? Dumbledore did say something about them having a big family, but I didn't think it would be this big!_

I agree, Hyorinmaru rumbled.

"Well, here are you're rooms." Mr. Weasley stopped and pointed at two doors on opposite sides of the hallway.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley. We do appreciate everything you've done." Toshiro said in his usual monotonous voice.

Mr. Weasley smiled, "It's our pleasure, now why don't you meet the rest of the family?"

After a few seconds, the two shinigami reluctantly nodded their heads and Mr. Weasley called the rest of the Weasleys that were in the house.

"Percy! Ron! Ginny! We have guests!" He hollered at the top of his voice.

Three red-heads almost instantly ran up the stairs. There were two boys, easily a few inches taller than Toshiro and Rukia, and a young girl who was thankfully around their height.

When the shorter of the two boys spotted them, he yelped, "Ahh! Who are these guys? They're creepy!"

Toshiro and Rukia had to use all of their power not to floor the boy right then as they let a snarl rip out of their throats, "What's so creepy about us!?"

The whole group was shaking; the Weasleys were shaking from the sudden drop of temperature and fear, the shinigami from rage.

"Well, your hair is weird, or at least the boy's is, and you girl have violet eyes. Who wouldn't be a bit freaked out by that?" The boy stuttered.

Toshiro growled, "I haven't done anything to my hair if that's what you're thinking. This is my natural hair color."

The boy was still shivering as he stuttered out, "I'm sorry, it just surprised me."

Toshiro let out a long, shaky, breath and the temperature warmed up. Rukia followed his lead, and soon the room returned to normal.

The girl came up and smiled warmly at Toshiro and Rukia, "Hello, I'm Ginny Weasley."

She held out a hand towards Toshiro. He shook her hand slightly before letting go. He wasn't someone who really enjoyed touching others. Ginny looked confused at how swiftly he had let go but ignored it and walked over to Rukia, again offering her hand. She swiftly shook the hand as Toshiro did before letting go. She apparently wasn't much for touching either.

The shorter of the boys walked up, but he didn't bother with offering his hand, he was obviously still scared of Toshiro's earlier outburst.

"My names Ron Weasley, are you two going to Hogwarts next year?" He asked with a slight stutter.

For the seemingly hundredth time that day, the tick mark formed on Toshiro's forehead.

"No, we're going this year." He said, he had finally reigned in his anger and had the indifferent mask that he, along with the Kuchikis, had become renowned for. Rukia now wore a similar mask.

Ron was now stammering uncontrollably, "I'm sorry, I didn't know. You seem so..." He was silenced with a quick, pleading, look from Mr. Weasley.

"Never mind, hope you like it here." He murmured before hastily stepping back.

Finally, the tallest boy, walked up. "Hello, I am Percy Weasley. I hope you will take no offense at my younger brother's careless words. Pleased to make you're aquaintence."

Toshiro nodded and took Percy's outstretched hand. "Hello all of you, my name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, and this girl here," He gestured towards Rukia, "Is Rukia Kuchiki, please refer to us by our last names. It's a custom in Japan."

The Weasley's looked confused but nodded all the same.

A yell then rang throughout the house, "Time for dinner! Everyone come down please!"

Ron was the first to rush down the stairs, but no one knew if it was because he wanted to get away from Toshiro and Rukia, or if he was just hungry. It was most likely a mixture of the two.

Everyone else followed slowly behind. _I wonder what the meals are like here. Will it be anything like in Japan? Maybe there's watermelon… Gah! I sound like a little kid._

Toshiro mentally berated himself for the childish thought.

Hyorinmaru laughed, Master, you need to lighten up a bit. You need to act like a kid or else you'll get boring!

_And you can be really irritating. Honestly, I can't believe that you're a part of me._

Finallly the table came into view, and Toshiro's eyes widened, _They do have watermelon!_

In the center of the table, sat the biggest watermelon Toshiro had ever seen.

He looked around and noticed Rukia giving him a knowing look. He blushed that she knew about his love for watermelon.

He jumped slightly as she spoke quietly behind him, "Just remember not to eat it all, Hitsugaya-sama."

He turned slightly towards her and nodded before taking a plate, a few slices of watermelon, and a small bowl of rice. He then took his seat and began nibbling on one of the watermelon slices.

Rukia soon sat beside him with rice and chicken on her plate.

They quietly ate as the seven other occupants of the table chattered carelessly. Finally, Mrs. Weasley noticed their plates, "Look at you're plates! You barely have any food at all. Eat more, the two of you are so skinny!" She began to yell.

Toshiro blinked calmly, "Mrs. Weasley, we don't need to eat very much. We've lived off of scraps for so long, that our stomachs have adjusted." The lie came easily and Rukia nodded.

Mrs. Weasley would have none of it though. "You two have to eat more. You need to keep up you're strength."

Her voice was so commanding that Toshiro and Rukia had to agree.

Soon the plates were piled with all sorts of food and Toshiro was looking at it with dread. _How am I going to be able to eat all of this?_

Is there a kido that can make it disappear?

_No there isn't, anyways, that lady would think that I actually ate all of that and force me to eat more._

Good point. You'll just have to eat what you can and leave the rest. If she doesn't get it, Oh well.

Toshiro silently agreed and ate what he could. Then he refused to eat anymore and Rukia followed suit.

After a few minutes, Mrs. Weasley gave in with a sigh, "Fine, you can stop eating, but you better not come asking me for snacks later."

Rukia gave her a false, though sweet, smile and nodded. "Yes ma'am, may we please be excused?"

Mrs. Weasley once again sighed and nodded. Toshiro quickly stood up and walked up the steps to his room.

He stepped inside and went to bed, not bothering to change.

Yoruichi stepped in and smiled, she had had fun chasing unsuspecting mice in the attic.

* * *

Rukia woke in the morning with the gentle rays of the sun lighting her room.

_I wonder what we're doing today. Yesterday was… interesting._

Today we need to get the supplies for Hogwarts.

_That's right! We're going to…_

Diagon Alley

_Right, thanks. Do you think we should get a pet?_

I'm not sure, it's only optional, but maybe it could be usefull…

_Ok, we'll figure it out when we get to Diagon Alley._

Rukia got up and changed into a pair of faded jeans and a light blue t-shirt.

She walked out the door and noticed that the house was quiet.

_It must be early… I'll go out on the roof, it would be nice to get some fresh air before seeing those annoying twins and that Weasley boy, Ron, again. They really know how to get on someone's nerves, though I don't think Ron means it... Calling them all Weasley is confusing?_

I agree, what will you call them?

_I'll keep calling them Weasley… unless they tell me not to..._

Shirayuki sighed, Stubborn as always. Aren't you Rukia?

Rukia smiled, _Yup, that's what I get from living on the streets. Being stubborn was the only way to survive, _she than walked back into her room and leapt out of her window, easily ending up on the roof.

After a few minutes, Rukia felt Toshiro's reitsu approach the roof. She moved aside and let him sit down.

They sat in silence for the rest of the morning, merely enjoying the crisp morning air.

The silence was broken by the sizzling of the frying pan as Mrs. Weasley began breakfast.

"We should get back in the house now, before anyone sees us up here." Rukia grudgingly said as she stood up.

She saw Toshiro grimace, "Right,"

Soon they were in the house again and walking down the long flight of stairs. The smell of food was thick and intoxicating in the air. Now sounds could be heard of people getting up around the house.

_I wonder what we're having to eat. I really hope that Mrs. Weasley doesn't try to force us to eat a lot of food again. It was rather annoying._

Her intentions were good. You have to give her that.

Rukia smiled, Shirayuki had a point. Mrs. Weasley was just acting like a _mother_.

_These kids are really lucky. Their mother cares deeply for them._

Now that Rukia had time, she looked at all that was in the house. One thing that caught her eye was a clock. It had seven hands, instead of the more common two, and on each one was a face. The numbers were replaced by words, telling the location of each hand, like home, work, and school.

They soon passed the clock and arrived at the dining room. The table was, once again, piled with a large assortment of food. Rukia picked a few things and sat down beside Toshiro to eat.

It wasn't long before Mrs. Weasley saw their 'small' plates of food.

"What did I say you two?" She begins, "You need to eat, especially today of all days, you'll be walking for a while. So build up your strength, got it?"

Rukia inwardly sighed as she agreed to get a little more food.

Her plate was than piled with food and she groaned.

_How am I going to eat all of this!?_

You won't. Shirayuki stated bluntly.

Rukia couldn't help but agree with her and she eats as much as she can.

After a noisy breakfast, everyone filled out to the car.

Rukia was hesitant about going into the car at first.

_We can't possibly all fit into that little car, can we?_

Then she spotted the inside of the car.

_This is HUGE! It wasn't this big yesterday was it?_

No it wasn't. This place is magic remember?

_Oh, right. I completely forgot about that._

Soon the car was filled and everyone, excluding Rukia and Toshiro, was buzzing with excitement.

"I can't wait to get some ice cream!" Fred yelled.

"I'll go with you!" George yelled back.

"You two don't need to yell." Ginny murmured, stuck in between the two.

"I hope the wand I get is ok." Ron said.

"Before we go anywhere else, we'll need to go to Gringotts to get some money."

Rukia stopped listening for a while after that.

_Right, we'll need to go to Gringotts to get some money… How will I know how to count it?_

She heard Toshiro speak up beside her, saying the words she had just been thinking.

"May you explain wizarding money?"

Everyone paused.

"You mean you don't know anything about it?" Ron asked incredulously.

Rukia blinked at him, "No, we aren't from around here remember?"

Ginny glared at him, "You really need to pay more attention Ron!"

He gave a small humph and looked out the window, ignoring everyone else.

Mrs. Weasley smiled and began to explain. The car ride consisted there on out of a long explanation by Mrs. Weasley.

Finally the car stopped and Rukia happily leapt out.

She glanced around at her surroundings and spotted a small inn squeezed in between buildings.

_So this is the Leakey Cauldron? It looks rather run down doesn't it._

I have to agree with you on that one. It looks really small too.

She stood there and waited for the others to get out of the car so that she could follow them inside.

"So… Where is Diagon Alley?" She asked.

Mrs. Weasley turned to her and smiled, "Just follow me deary, we'll get there soon enough."

Rukia nodded and followed the group. They went through a door and came out to a dead end.

"I don't see an alley anywhere." Toshiro growled.

"That's because you need a wand to get in." Fred and George said cheerily.

Rukia inwardly sighed; _Of course, everything here uses magic, doesn't it._

Mr. Weasley stepped up to the wall, and whipped out his wand. Then he tapped several, seemingly random, bricks and they began moving apart to form an archway.

Rukia blinked several times; _I don't think that I'll ever get used to this. WOW, how many people are here?_

Diagon Alley was filled with people clothed in bright, flowing, robes. They were going in and out of shops with various items. There were cauldrons and stacks of books, Owls and ice cream. Rukia was stunned.

"Where do we go?" She asked. She wasn't sure which store was which in all the hustle and bustle.

"Gringotts!" Every Weasley shouted.

The group wove through the crowd until they came upon a large building.

"Gringotts is the safest place a person could hold something, besides Hogwarts of course." Mr. Weasley explained with a smile.

Then they went in and Rukia was, again, stunned.

"What are those things?" She asked.

"They're Goblins." Mr. Weasley explained. "They work here at Gringotts, they can be very rude though. So don't get on they're bad side."

Rukia nodded and they began walking again. Soon they stood in front of a tall desk. A very grumpy looking goblin was scribbling furiously on a piece of paper.

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat, "Excuse me?"

The goblin looked up, "Yes?"

"We'd like to open vault number 379 please."

"Oh, and vault 965 please." Rukia piped in.

The goblin glared, "And do you have the keys to you're vaults?"

Mr. Weasley riffled through his pockets before pulling out a rusted bronze key. He held it up with a smile.

Rukia reached into her jeans pocket and brought out a shiny silver key.

She smirked at the goblin, "Right here sir."

It glowered and left pointed to a mine shaft. "Go down there."

Everyone moved towards the shaft and stepped into a large cart.

"To vault 379 please." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile.

The goblin leading the cart nodded, "Very well. Sit down please."

Rukia sat beside Toshiro as the cart began to move. It went over so many twists and turns that she almost forgot the route back to the top. Luckily she didn't, her years in Rukongai gave her almost perfect memory.

"Follow me please," the goblin said as he jumped out of the cart.

Everyone happily obliged and stepped out.

"I forgot how queasy that thing makes me." Ron grumbled.

Rukia and Toshiro exchanged amused glances, the same thought going through their heads.

_Humans complain about every little thing._

They followed the goblin to the Weasley's vault and stood back.

"Key please," he said, holding out his hand.

Mr. Weasley held out the key and the goblin opened the vault.

Inside was a small pile of Galleons, sickles, and knuts.

Mrs. Weasley pulled out a small bag and quickly filled it with a few handfuls of money.

Rukia blinked, she noticed the embarrassed looks that the Weasley children gave them.

_So I'm guessing that this isn't much._

Rukia hoped that the money that she and Toshiro had wasn't too much.

Apparently, it was too much to ask. The vault was filled with the coins.

Rukia shook her head, _How are we going to use this much money? We don't use a lot… Oh I know!_

Rukia whirled around with a big smile on her face. "Why don't you guys have some? We won't be using all of it."

Mrs. Weasley smiled sadly, "No deary, we couldn't take money from you two! You we have what we have, and I'm perfectly fine with that."

Rukia sighed, she knew how stubborn humans could be, so she didn't push the matter.

She looked at Toshiro and saw him scooping coins into a medium-sized bag.

He slung it over his shoulder and looked at her, "Let's go."

She nodded and followed the Weasleys and Toshiro out the door.

Soon they were once again out on Diagon Alley, and she was looking at her list.

First-year students will require:

Uniform

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags.

Books

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring a Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

"Where are we going to get all of this?" She asked.

Mr. Weasley smiled. "We'll be going to a few different places, but why don't we go to Florish and Blotts first, so we can get all of you're books."

She nodded along with Toshiro in understanding.

Florish and Blotts turned out to be a very interesting shop. Both shinigami loved books and the shop was covered in them.

Rukia began browsing through the books after she found the ones she needed and found a few more books to add to the pile.

Toshiro began adding a few books to the pile as well, and soon it was rather large and they had to stop.

"Ok everyone," Mrs. Weasley said in her usual cheery voice, "Let's go buy all of our things so that we can go."

Rukia nodded and lifted her large stack of books with ease. Toshiro walked beside her as she headed towards the counter.

The cashier looked up from her desk as the two piles of books cast a large shadow.

"May I help you?

"Yes please." Rukia said as she put the books down.

"We'd like to purchase these books."

The cashier looked at her skeptically. "How could you two carry so many books? You're so sho-"

She was cut off as the temperature dropped and the two 'children' in front of her glared.

"Don't say it." They ground out.

You guys seriously need to calm down. Shirayuki said in a gentle voice.

Rukia tried her best to calm down and the temperature rose.

She had the Kuchiki mask on now, and no emotion showed through.

"Please just check out our books and we will be on our way. Thank you."

The cashier quickly gave all of the books to her and they left.

"What is it with everyone and calling us… short?" Toshiro shuddered at the last word.

"It's because you are!" Fred and George leapt out from behind Toshiro.

Rukia and Toshiro both felt a vein pop in their foreheads.

"Weasley-san, please refrain from calling us short. We know already." Rukia ground out.

The twins merely smiled, "Come on, we gotta get going to the next store!"

Rukia and Toshiro unwillingly followed them towards the rest of the Weasleys.

Soon they had went to all of the shops except for two. Olivander's and the pet emporium.

Rukia looked up at the shop in awe. It was older than the sou-taicho!

Mrs. Weasley gave her a reassuring smile and nudged her inside.

She walked up to the desk and looked around.

"Hello?" She called out.

Her head snapped around at the sound of footsteps. An old man with a kind, curious, smile walked out of the shadows.

"Why, hello dear. Are you a first year at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, sir. I'm here to get a wand."

He nodded, "of course you did. We don't sell anything else here now, do we?"

He chuckled and looked over Rukia's shoulder at Toshiro.

"Ah! You have a friend I see, what would your names be?"

Rukia smiled, "I am Kuchiki Rukia, the boy" she hid a chuckle, "behind me is Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Olivander blinked, "You must be foreign. I'm guessing Japan?"

At a nod from Rukia, he continued, "Is your last name Kuchiki or Rukia? And which would you prefer I call you by?"

"Kuchiki is my last name… I would appreciate if you call me Kuchiki please."

Olivander smiled "Well why don't we find a wand for you first Miss Kuchiki."

He smiled and brought out some measuring tape.

"Hold out your arms please." He said cheerily.

She complied and stood there as she measured various parts of her body. He finally finished and walked away from his desk and disappeared into the rows of shelves.

After a while, he came back with a few boxes.

He opened one and brought out a light brown wand. "Here, try this. Ash, 11' inches, phoenix feather."

Rukia took the wand and stared. The wand had a presence, a soul.

She could feel Shirayuki stirring furiously in her, Get this thing away Rukia!

"Well, give it a wave!"

Rukia did as told and a lamp shattered.

He snatched the wand away. "Well, that obviously wasn't the right one."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!"

He looked up at her and smiled, "Don't worry, it's the wand, not you."

Rukia nodded doubtfully and took the next wand.

"cherry, 12'4 inches, unicorn hair."

A different presence came from this wand, Shirayuki seemed to hate it more than the last one.

She waved that wand and a chunk of the ceiling nearly squashed Toshiro.

"Hitsugaya-sama! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!"

He merely looked at her with a slightly annoyed look and nodded.

She quickly gave the wand to Olivander and they began to go through many wands. Finally, after 21 wands, he stopped. "Ok, you are the most challenging customer I've ever had! You aren't compatible with any of the wands out…"

Rukia stared in shock as a large grin spread across his face.

"Of course!" He cried out, "How could I have missed it before! Come with me."

He glanced at Toshiro for a second, "You to Mister Hitsugaya, I have a feeling you'll be like her."

Rukia and Toshiro followed curiously after Olivander. They arrived at a large, solitary, shelf at the back of his shop. It had fewer wands than the other shelves, but these ones seemed to be more precious.

Olivander whirled around as they neared the shelf. His expression was deadly serious. "Don't you dare touch one of these wands without my permission. They are my most prized possessions, and the most powerful and peculiar of all the wands in this shop. I warn you to be carefull."

Both nodded solemnly and his smile returned.

He reached out for a box and brought it over to Rukia.

The wand was made of pure gold and it had intricate engravings, "Gold, 10'8 inches, dragon heartstring and unicorn hair."

He handed the wand to Rukia and she turned around towards the less precious wands.

Shirayuki didn't like this wand to much either… but the presence was odd, it had two souls, not one.

She could hear voices, but they were garbled and came from the shelf behind her, not the wand she held.

She decided to get this over quickly so that she could find the source of the odd yet comforting whispers.

She gave the wand a light wave and wands came bursting off the shelves in waves.

Olivander took the wand and quickly put it away.

He then brought out another box. "Ivory, 12'3 inches, ice-dragon heart-string and phoenix feather."

It was the whispering wand.

The wand was a pure white, the grip was carved with detailed feathers, and the rest had a dragon curled around it. The head replaced the tip and opened to reveal sharp fangs. Rukia was in awe at the detail.

She gently picked the wand up and the garbled whispers clarified.

_**So, you're my master… interesting. Can you here me?**_

_Yes, who are you?_

He is the spirit residing in the wand Rukia. But I do think that we need to know their names…

_**Kootahi, pleasure to meet you.**_

You'd better wave the wand before Olivander gets worried.

Rukia blinked a few times and waved the wand. Immediately, the head of the dragon began to grow and a cold, icy, wind blew around Rukia. She knew that this was the wand for her.

Olivander smiled, the wand had been made decades ago. Now it finally found its owner.

* * *

Toshiro blinked at the icy wind enveloping Rukia. He was about to step in to help when it ceased and Rukia walked over to him with a smile on her face.

Olivander turned to him with a smile, "Your turn young man."

Toshiro nodded warily and stood up.

Olivander picked up a box and opened it. The wand was a jet black obsidian, and it was covered in vine like carvings. "Obsidian, 11'4 inches, dragon heart-string and griffin feather."

I don't like this spirit. It's to weak. Hyorinmaru growled.

He gave it a flick… nothing happened.

"Nope, next one."

"Can I choose the next one?" Toshiro heard whispering, though vague.

Olivander gave him and odd look, but nodded.

Toshiro walked by the shelves and picked up a box.

Inside was a silver wand, the grip was carved with ice shards, and the rest was carved similar to Rukia's.

"Silver, 12'4 inches, ice-dragon heart-string and the eternally frozen shards from Antartica."

_**Yeah Yeah, I know what I'm made of. So, is this my master? Oh look! Another spirit already lives in here!**_

_Who are you? And what are you doing in my head?_

_**Harateishu is my name.**_

She is the wand spirit. She isn't as weak as the other one. I like her.

_**Flick the wand. Then we can get out of here.**_

_Good point. We've been in here for a while._

Toshiro flicked the wand and ice began to cover the ceiling and floor. The temperature lowered to an extreme low, but to Toshiro and Rukia, it was cool and comforting and Toshiro could here Rukia sigh and Olivander's teeth chatter.

The ice dissipated and the temperature returned to normal.

"Well, that wand is yours. You two had better be careful. Wands like that may attract dangerous enemies…" Olivander then smiled as if he hadn't just given a deadly warning.

He led the two towards the door and waited as they counted out the money.

"Thank you sir, it was a pleasure to meet you." Rukia said.

Of course, she was bowing.

Toshiro sighed and hit her on the head.

"Kuchiki, stop bowing here, how many times do I have to say it!?"

She looked up and glared, "Most likely a lot. It's a reflex!"

Olivander looked from one to the other. Then shook his head and ushered them outside.

"What took you so long!? We were worried sick!" Mrs. Weasley yelled as they left the shop.

Rukia scratched the back of her neck, "It took me a while to find the right wand, sorry."

Toshiro rolled his eyes and kept silent.

Ginny smiled, "Mom, can we go to the pet emporium?"

Yoruichi, who had been sleeping inside Toshiro's backpack until now, popped out at the mention of pets.

"No Yoruichi, you aren't allowed to eat anything when we go there, understand?" Toshiro growled.

Yoruichi pouted but otherwise stayed silent and nodded.

The Weasleys, Toshiro, Rukia, and Yoruichi walked to the pet emporium and walked inside.

* * *

Rukia looked at the assortments of odd pets. There were cats, rats, toads, and owls. She waked around and glanced into a few cages.

_**Get a cat, they aren't needy. You won't have to constantly watch them, and they would be a nice companion for Yoruichi. Assuming you get into the same house…**_

I agree with Kootahi on this one, a cat would be nice.

_O.K… should it have any special powers?_

_**I want one that can talk. It would be nice.**_

Listen to us, we are an extension of your soul, though Kootahi hasn't been here until now…

_So, do I get a kitten?_

_**Yup**_

Yup

Rukia walked down the rows of cages and finally picked a fluffy black kitten with silvery eyes. He was regal and stoic, he reminded her a lot of Byakuya.

"What's your name?" She asked as she walked out of the store.

He looked up with a purr, he was grateful that he was taken out of the emporium at last.

"My name is Raven, and what would your name be?"

Rukia smiled down at the little kitten, "My name is Rukia."

* * *

Toshiro glanced at Rukia cuddling with the black cat and sighed.

_What are we going to do when we have to go back to Soul Society? I hope she knows that she might not be able to bring him along._

Don't worry, I'm sure she knows that he might not be able to return with her.

_**Yeah, if Kootahi chose her, she's got to be pretty smart!**_

Toshiro sighed and stepped into the car with the other Weasleys. Yoruichi jumped off of his head and padded over to Rukia's cat.

"So, you talk?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered with a glare.

"Yay! I'm not the only cat!" She purred.

"You're not a cat to begin with." He hissed.

"You're pretty perceptive… pretty hot tempered to. Are you related to a human named Byakuya?"

"No! I am from a royal line of cats! We are a noble clan and are…"

"You DO sound like Byakuya! You even have that same stuck up attitude!"

Toshiro lost interest in the pointless conversation and watched the clouds go by.

So, what are you going to do once you get to Hogwarts?

_Obviously, I'm going to learn all I can about magic and this man called Voldemort._

_**I'll help out with the magic, it's what I'm made for!**_

_Yes, I know. You'd better not start talking while I'm doing work though. I have enough distractions with Hyorinmaru._

Are you implying something?

_Yes I am do you want to make something of it?_

**You two are fun to watch!**

_Be quiet!_

Be quiet!

_**How long have you known each other? You seem to know exactly what to do to either annoy the other, or say the same thing…**_

"Toshiro? We're at The Burrow." Ginny said, poking him.

"Weasley-san, he prefers to be called by his last name." Rukia piped in before he could yell.

"Oh… Is that a custom in Japan? Please, call me by my first name, it would get confusing with all of the Weasleys."

"Uh, Ok." Rukia muttered.

Ginny smiled at her, "Thanks,"

Toshiro looked at the two and sighed, "I quess I'll have to call you Ginny to won't I?"

She flashed a grin at him, "Yup! Though you can keep calling my brother's whatever you want."

Toshiro sighed, and got out of the car.

The next day was going to be tiring… They were going to Hogwarts.

* * *

**Again, Happy New Year!**

**Uhmm, they did call it the Burrow, right? If they didn't, tell me and I'll fix it :3  
**

**Kootahi- Frozen Fire**

**Harateishu- Tundra Master**

**Join the Hitsuruki forum/army!**


	3. Fractional Platforms and Talking Hats

**(You know the drill)A/N- Hello! Thank you to anyone who actually read up to this point. I hope this one is good.**

**Chapter Summary: Toshiro and Rukia are going to Hogwarts and being sorted.**

**Disclaimer-… This is for the rest of the story. I don't own Bleach or Harry Potter.**

"Talking" _Thinking _Zanpakuto _**Wand**_

**Just to say, the wands will have nicknames, Harateishu (Toshiro's wand) is Hara, and Kootahi is Koota.

* * *

**

**Fractional Platforms and Talking Hats**

Toshiro woke up with the warm colors of the sun washing over his face. He took a deep breath, savoring the crisp morning air, then cracked open his eyes to begin the first day of his life at Hogwarts.

He listened intently to the sounds of the house, and finally decided that none of the Weasleys were up.

He fluidly rose from his bed and donned a set of black slacks and a white polo. He turned to his window and unlatched the hook before lifting it up and silently leaping onto the roof.

Unlike the day before though, Rukia hadn't arrived, so he reveled in the beauty and tranquility of the morning in comfortable solitude.

After a few minutes, Rukia seemed to finally awake and she joined him on the roof.

"Good morning Hitsugaya-taicho," she murmured before taking a seat beside him.

He turned his head and gave a slight smile, "And you Kuchiki."

Rukia was wearing dark blue jeans and a black blouse embroidered with light blue butterflies.

"Do you know about the sorting at Hogwarts?" She asked, catching Toshiro off guard.

"No, why?" He finally answered after a stunned silence.

"I was just wondering if you knew anything about it. Yesterday I was skimming through a book called Hogwarts a History. It said something about four houses that represent certain prized traits. But I didn't read thoroughly enough to know much more before Mrs. Weasley forced me to turn the lights out." She said with a small smile.

_**She's pretty. You've got a nice friend there Shiro-kun!**_

Be quiet Hara, it's too early in the morning for this!

_**But Hyo-san!!! I'm so bored!**_

Don't make me regret letting you in here.

_Both of you be quiet!_

_**Fine! I'll be quiet… but I will be back!**_

With that, both voices faded away and Toshiro was left with a comfortable silence.

Toshiro looked up at the brightening sky and closed his eyes and allowed the peace to engulf him.

The trance was broken as the telltale sizzling of the oven signaled the arousal of the Weasleys.

"Time for breakfast." Toshiro simply said before rising up and leaping off the roof and back into his room.

He slowly walked down the stairs towards the dining room and watched with mild interest as Yoruichi pestered Raven.

Poke

Twitch

Poke

Hiss

Poke

Growl

Poke

"Stop it already!"

"But it's so fun Kuro-chan! (Raven)"

"Stop calling me that! I don't like your little nicknames!"

"You're so cute when you're angry!"

"Gah! It's pointless trying to get through to you!"

"Yup!" poke.

Toshiro shook his head in amusement and walked to the table.

Mrs. Weasley had the table set and a smile spread across her face.

"Hello Toshiro!" She called, "I've made a special meal for today since you all are going to Hogwarts!"

Toshiro looked back at the table and noticed that it was filled with Japanese food.

There was sushi and wasabi, gyoza, rice balls, and many other foods.

"Wow, you didn't have to make all of this for us Mrs. Weasley." Toshiro said in astonishment.

Mrs. Weasley smiled, "I know deary, but I couldn't help it!"

"Look at all of this! I feel like I'm in Japan!" Percy was standing at the foot of the stairs, frozen in astonishment.

"Whoa!" He fell backwards as Yoruichi ran under his legs, heading straight for the sushi.

Toshiro grabbed her scruff before she could get on the table. "What do you say Yoruichi?" He asked in a stern voice.

She pouted, "May I PLEASE have some sushi!?"

Toshiro smirked and handed her a piece that she took and darted upstairs.

"Look at all of this! How did you make it Mrs. Weasley?" Rukia had appeared at the foot of the stairs, her eyes were wide in awe.

"I just looked it up in some cook books deary, it's nothing special."

"Thank you," Was all she could manage before taking a seat at the table.

Toshiro inwardly laughed at her expression, _She looks like a little kid who just got a pile of candy!_

But she also looks like she doesn't want to feel special, she wants to fit in.

_**She's not someone who likes to take too much from others.**_

_Oh, so you're being serious now?_

_**I understand girls, unlike you two.**_

What did you say?!

_What did you say?!_

_**Haha, nothing, bye now!**_

Harateishu's laughter faded and Toshiro calmed down.

Soon, all of the Weasleys were at the table and staring at the food.

"What is this?" Ron asked as he picked up a piece of salmon sushi.

"Fish" Toshiro and Rukia replied in unison.

"Uh, I think I'll pass on that then." Ron put the sushi back down.

"But Weasley-san, it tastes fine!" Rukia whined.

Ron sighed and gave in, "Fine! I'll try it."

Everyone anxiously watched as he took a bite of the sushi.

He chewed slowly, and after everyone was sure that they were going to die of waiting, he smiled.  
"This stuff is great!"

He piled his plate with at least three of everything and began to scarf it down.

Toshiro rolled his eyes and put a few things on his plate.

"Hey George! I dare you to stick a wad of this green stuff in your mouth." Fred yelled.

"OK!" George said with a grin.

"Wait don't! It's" Toshiro and Rukia couldn't get the warning out fast enough.

The wad went into George's mouth and Rukia winced.

George's face turned bright red and steam began to pour out of his ears.

After the effects were over, George let out a loud whoop.

"That was awesome! We NEED to get some of this stuff!"

Toshiro was sure that he had never met anyone so crazy! This guy just stuck a wad of wasabi in his mouth and enjoyed it!

From then on, the conversation was normal and comfortable.

After breakfast, everyone began to hurry and get all of there suitcases.

Toshiro left the house with a few new suitcases due to the supplies.

Rukia followed him closely, her face was calm, but her eyes were gleaming with excitement.

"What do you think it will be like at Hogwarts?"

"Probably similar to the academy."

"That does make sense… Have you heard anything about Hogwarts Raven?"

The little black kitten was curled up on her suitcase, his silver eyes gleamed with curiosity.

"I haven't heard much, but it's supposed to be the safest place in the wizarding world because the headmaster is the strongest wizard in the world. Even the dark lord, Voldemort, feared him."

The two shinigami blinked and sighed.

_Of course he's powerful! He is related to the Yamamoto sou-taicho after all._

"Come on you two! Get into the car already!" Ginny yelled.

Soon Toshiro was sitting in the back of the car, heading towards King's Cross Station.

Rukia almost got lost in the huge crowd of people in the Station. The only reason that she was able to stay with the Weasleys was because of their (and Toshiro's) hair color.

Finally, they reached platform nine.

"Um, where's platform nine and three-quarters? I only see nine and ten."

Mrs. Weasley smiled, "It's hidden, we don't want muggles accidentally boarding a train to Hogwarts now do we?"

Suddenly a young, skinny, boy with a pair of old fashioned glasses, messy black hair, green eyes, and a thin lightning-shaped scar stepped up.

"Hello, do you know where I can find platform nine and three-quarters?"

"Is this you're first year at Hogwarts?"

The boy nods.

"Don't worry, the three here behind me are all first years to. The boy that looks like me is Ron, the white haired boy here is Toshiro, and the girl is Rukia."

The boy smiled faintly at them. Toshiro and Rukia nodded while Ron smiled back.

"So here's how you get through." Mrs. Weasley began, "You just walk right through the middle of that barrier there, in between platforms nine and ten. If you're scared, it's best to run. Here, Fred and George will show you."

She pointed at Fred, "You go first Fred,"

Fred looked confused, "I'm not Fred," he pointed at George, "He's Fred, I'm George, honestly woman, you call yourself our mother!?"

Mrs. Weasley looked apologetic, "I'm sorry George, go on."

Fred walked by her with a smile, "I was only kidding, I am Fred!"

Mrs. Weasley glared as he and George ran through the barrier.

Rukia was amazed that no one noticed two people running at a solid wall, and then disappearing into thin air, were they that distracted?

"Ok Ron, your turn." Mrs. Weasley said.

Ron looked hesitantly at the barrier before running swiftly forward and disappearing.

The young boy looked disbelieving.

"Who's going next? We haven't got all day you know." Mrs. Weasley said with a pointed look at the clock.

Rukia quickly recovered from her amazement and began to walk forward, she was confident that she wouldn't crash, so she didn't bother to run.

She passed through the barrier with ease and looked around for the tell-tale red heads of the Weasleys.

Finally, she spotted Fred, George, and Ron waiting in a group near the train. Rukia waited for Toshiro to walk through the barrier before going to join them.

They waited for the train doors to open, and at the last minute, Mrs. Weasley came up and gave them each a large hug. "Remember to write!" was the last thing Rukia heard from her before boarding the train.

Raven was padding by her, trying his best to ignore Yoruichi, and he looked rather happy to be moving around.

Toshiro was slightly ahead of Rukia, and he was looking in the compartments for one that wasn't occupied.

Finally, they found a compartment that didn't have anyone in it and they settled down.

"So, what should we do now Hitsugaya-tai" Rukia was cut off as the door slid open and the young boy from before came in.

"Oh, is it okay if I come in here? Most of the other compartments are filled." He asked uncertainly.

Rukia gave a sweet smile and nodded. The boy sat down after putting his suitcase up.

"What's your na" Rukia was once again cut off by the door.

This time Ron poked his head in, "Toshiro! Rukia! Can I stay in here? Everywhere else is filled."

"Yes you can sit here." Toshiro said coolly, "and we would appreciate it if you called us by our last names, not our first."

Ron blinked in confusion but nodded nonetheless.

"So, as I was saying, what's your name?" Rukia said, returning her attention to the newcomer.

He gave a faint smile before answering, "My name's Harry, Harry Potter."

Ron gasped, "You mean, you're THE Harry Potter!? I can't believe it! Can I see, your- you know." His voice lowered, "Your scar?"

Harry nodded with a smile and lifted his messy hair off of his forehead to better show his scar.

Rukia blinked, "I'm sorry, but I have no idea what's goi" This time, she was cut off by a shout.

"Anything from the trolley?!"

A kindly old woman popped her head into the compartment, "Would you like anything from the trolley dearies?"

Harry, Toshiro, and Rukia all popped up to look at the assortment of sweets and candy.

"No thanks," Ron said reluctantly as he pulled out a couple of squashed sandwiches, "I'm all set."

Rukia looked at the candies and picked out a couple of chocolate frogs and a licorice wand.

"That'll be seven Knuts please."

Toshiro bought one pack of Bertie's Every Flavor Beans.

"Three Knuts please."

When Harry got to the trolley, he smiled and pulled out a handful of coins, "I'll take the lot."

Afterwards, the compartment was filled with candy and sweets.

Ron was about to use a spell to turn his rat, Scabbers, yellow, when a young girl with bushy brown hair and slightly long front teeth.

"Have you seen a- Oh, are you doing a spell? Well let's see it then."

Ron stared blankly at her before returning to his rat.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter, mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" There was a slight flash of yellow, but other than that, nothing happened.

The new girl blinked, "Well that wasn't very good was it. I've only tried a few simple spells myself, but they've all worked out for me."

She turned to Harry, "For example," she took out her wand and pointed it at Harry's face, "Occulus Reparo."

Harry's glasses were instantly void of cracks and scotch tape.

"Wow, thanks." Harry murmured.

"Hey!" The girl exclaimed, "I know you! You're Harry Potter!"

She than turned to Ron, Toshiro, and Rukia. "And you are?"

Ron spoke up first, "I'm Ron Weasley."

Toshiro spoke up next, "I am Toshiro Hitsugaya. But I would appreciate it if you call me by my last name."

She seemed confused for a second before realization spread across her face, "So you're Japanese?"

Rukia finally spoke up, "Yes, we are. I am Rukia Kuchiki, I would also appreciate it if you refer to me by my last name." She gave a slight smile to the girl before nodding and looking out the window again.

"Well, I'm leaving now. Before I go though, has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville is missing his."

Everyone shook their heads and the girl nodded before speaking up again, "I suggest you all get your robes on, we're almost at the school." Then she turned and left.

"She seems to be a know it all. I hope she doesn't get into my house." Ron grumbled.

"I think she seems nice enough…" Rukia trailed off before staring out the window again.

"How in the world can you think she's nice?! She's a bloody know-it-all!" Ron hollered.

"Just because a person is smarter than you doesn't mean they're a know-it-all, Weasley." Toshiro and Rukia growled.

"Just because she's smarter doesn't mean she has to show it off either." He snapped back.

"She wasn't showing off." Rukia snapped.

_**I agree, she seems like she want's to prove herself.**_

She needs friends.

"If you're defending her, you're crazy!" Ron growled before turning away and leaving to put on his robes.

"She did seem like kind of a know-it-all…" Harry murmured before shuffling out the door after Ron.

Rukia continued to glare at the closed door.

"They just don't understand, do they?" She murmured.

Toshiro surprisingly answered, "No, they don't. It takes time for some people to accept someone who's smarter than they are."

"That's true… I just wish that people could be more understanding."

"You and I both." He muttered.

Both stood up and grabbed their robes before going to the changing rooms.

* * *

By the time they returned, Ron and Harry were both sitting in their seats.

"Hello!" Harry said tentatively.

Toshiro nodded before taking his seat and looking once again out the window.

After a few minutes of tense silence, the train slowed down and everyone got their bags.

Ron and Harry swiftly left the car and Toshiro shook his head.

"They don't seem to like us to much, do they?" Rukia asked faintly.

"They just don't like that we don't agree with them." Toshiro said flatly.

"Oh, well. I can just ignore them, like at the academy and those noble snobs." She replied optimistically.

Toshiro faintly smiled before walking out of the train.

"First years! First years!" Toshiro jumped slightly at a booming voice.

He turned to see a tall man, maybe around Kenpachi's height, waving around a lamp.

"First years over here!" He continued to yell.

"Hitsugaya-sama, I think we're first years…" Rukia whispered.

Toshiro rolled his eyes at the obvious statement. "Yes Rukia, we are first years. Let's go."

They began to walk over to the giant man and looked around. The crowd of first years consisted of many different children.

Gossip was flying around everywhere.

"I hear that they sort you by making you fight monsters!" one boy said shakily.

"No they don't! Don't you ever read? They sort you by using a mind reading hat!" One girl huffed.

"I want to be in Gryffindor! I'm strong and brave!" another declared.

A young girl snuck up behind him then jumped, "Boo!"

The 'brave' boy jumped several feet in the air and gave a slight yelp.

"So much for brave!" the girl said while laughing.

Toshiro shook his head at the children's antics and clambered into the boat.

Suddenly, the boats lurched forward and were magically floating across the water.

"I think I heard something about a giant squid living in here." Rukia whispered.

"You should know better than to listen to rumors Kuchiki." Toshiro stated.

Rukia nodded, "I know Hitsugaya-sama, I was just wondering…"

Suddenly, a large tentacle rose out of the water by their boat.

Toshiro snapped to attention and reached for Hyorinmaru. Than snapped his hand down to his waist.

_It's so annoying not having Hyorinmaru in his sword form here to fight!_

_**Hey! What am I, chopped liver?**_

We don't exactly know what you can do yet… But as for Toshiro and I, we've worked together for a long time.

_**I guess…**_

"Don't worry Hitsugaya-sama, it's friendly." Ruikia said cheerfully.

Toshiro blinked a few times before seeing the tentacle resting on Rukia's head playfully.

Than a large head popped out and stared at the two of them.

The giant squid slowly blinked before receding back underwater.

Toshiro looked around to see many children staring at them with a mixture of fear and awe.

"Well, seems like the squid has taken a liking to you two." The gruff voice of the giant man said from across the lake.

"He's just friendly!" Rukia shouted back.

Toshiro merely looked around and watched out for the squid.

Finally, the fleet of boats reached the bank.

"Ok everyone." The man yelled. "From here on out, Professor McGonagall, deputy headmistress here at Hogwarts."

A strict looking woman stepped in front of the man. "Thank you Hagrid. Please join everyone else in the Great Hall."

As Hagrid left, McGonagall turned to the crowd of first years. "Follow me everyone. Very soon,"

She was suddenly cut off by a shout from a young boy. "Trevor!"

A toad had leapt out of the crowd and the young boy had swooped down to get it.

McGonagall gave him a cold stare and he backed away, with his toad in hand.

"As I was saying" She gave the boy another glare, "Very soon, you will all be sorted into your four houses. Your house will be like your family at Hogwarts. You will eat, sleep, and take lessons with your house. And each student's behavior will either gain their house points, or have points deducted. At the end of the year, the house cup will be awarded to the house with the most points. Now please wait here while I check to see when you are to be sorted."

McGonagall left and the room was immediately filled with excited murmuring.

One snobbish sounding voice raised above the others.

"So the rumors on the train were true." It said.

Toshiro turned to see a rich looking boy smirking at Harry and Ron.

"The famous Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." The boy glanced at Ron and sneered.

"And there's no need to ask who you are. Hand me down robes, red hair, freckles. You're obviously a Weasley."

He lowered his voice and turned back to Harry, "You'll see that there are many kinds of wizards here, I'll show you the right kind to make friends with."

He held out his hand expectantly, but Harry refused to shake it.

"I think I can tell the right kind for myself thank you." He said confidently.

_I have to admit, he is very confident._

The boy frowned and turned towards two bulky, but not to smart looking, boys.

McGonagall finally returned to the room.

"Everyone come in. The sorting is about to begin."

Toshiro walked through the threshold of the hall into the room filled with other children.

He ignored the stares and whispers, used to them by now from the academy, and walked confidently through the crowd.

He watched with disinterest as McGonagall took out a stool and placed on top of it, a large hat.

Toshiro would have laughed out loud, if he showed emotions much at all. But he didn't have to, many other children did instead.

"What is that hat for!?" One shouted.

McGonagall merely stayed silent and waited.

After a few seconds, an amazing thing happened, the hat moved.

The rim opened and the hat began to sing.

"Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The Great Hall had fallen silent, and suddenly burst into applause after the hat finished singing.

McGonagall finally spoke up after the clapping had died down.

"OK everyone, you will now be sorted into your houses. And as the Sorting Hat has explained, Gryffindor values bravery, Ravenclaw values sharp minds, Hufflepuff values hard workers, and Slytherin values those with high ambitions."

Toshiro's thoughts began to wander to the hat's abilities as the other students began to be sorted.

_If he reads my mind, will he see any top secret information? That might be a problem._

_**Don't worry Shiro-chan! The Sorting Hat keeps anything he finds in a person's mind to itself.**_

_That's good… I wonder what house I'll be in._

_**What are your strengths?**_

_Does fighting monsters and spirits that could kill a person in an instant without blinking count as bravery if you've been doing it all your life?_

_**I have no clue… Anything else?**_

_Well… I'm considered a child prodigy in Soul Society, but I'm over a century. So I don't know if that counts here._

_**You're a hard one… but than again, I'm not one to judge. I haven't been doing this for centuries like the Sorting Hat has.**_

_Good point. And I don't want you to start now._

_**Fine.**_

"Harry Potter!"

The Great Hall's occupants all gave a collective gasp and Toshiro looked up in confusion.

_This guy gets a lot of attention, doesn't he?_

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat hollered, and the table second to the left burst out in cheers.

After the commotion died down a bit, McGonagall continued.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya!"

Toshiro began to walk to the front and sat on the stool. He felt the hat easily slip over his face and felt slightly embarrassed that the hat could cover most of his head.

The hat twitched with interest, then Toshiro heard the hat's voice resound in his head.

_**AH! So you're one of the ones Dumbledore told me about.**_

_Yes._

_**Well, let's see. You have three souls in your body. It must be crowded.**_

Back off hat.

_**Hello!**_

_Yeah. It's really crowded._

_**Hmm… you're a hard one to place. You have plenty of bravery, but a very sharp mind… Where to put you…?**_

_Bravery isn't too hard to come by in my line of work. Most of us battle big monsters every day, so I think that can be ruled out…_

_**If you think so, then you'd better go in…**_

"RAVENCLAW!"

Most people in the Great Hall began to clap and cheer voraciously, some clapped politely, and some merely stayed silent and stared at his unusual appearance.

Toshiro walked down the steps and padded slowly to the Ravenclaw table.

Most of the older students greeted him with welcoming smiles, though some stared blankly, and ushered him to an open seat.

_Hmm, maybe it won't be that bad here…_

Maybe, only time will tell. Remember the academy, they acted the same way until they found out about your abilities.

Toshiro grit his teeth. _Yeah, but I can hope, can't I?

* * *

_

"Rukia Kuchiki!" Professor McGonagall called out.

Rukia stepped forward confidently, easily hiding the nervous feeling deep in her gut.

Stop being so nervous Rukia. You'll do just fine, look how easy it was for everyone else.

_**That Hitsugaya kid did fine. Don't worry.**_

Rukia felt her nervousness wash away at her companions' reassurances. And she walked on towards the hat with, no longer feigned, confidence.

As the hat fell over Rukia's head, she felt the hat move in interest. She wasn't surprised to hear the hat's voice in her head.

_**So you're the other one! So nice to meet you.**_

_And you._

_**Oh, look! Another crowded head!**_

Yes, and we're the protective type, so if you do anything to harm her, Shirayuki paused dramatically, You will DIE.

_**Isn't that a bit extreme Shirayuki?**_

You'd do the same if you had been with Rukia a bit longer.

_Ummm, I feel left out._

_**Let's change the subject…**_

_Works for me!_

Just remember my warning.

_**Sure.**_

_**You seem like the boy. Brave and smart. If I take into account what he said about most of the people around where you came from are brave then you must go to…**_

"Ravenclaw!"

Again, the crowd erupted into cheers… for the most part.

Rukia stepped off of the stool happily and walked over to the Ravenclaw table to take a seat across from Toshiro.

After the feast began, a kindly looking girl came up to them and smiled.

"Hello! My name is Cho Chang. I'm a second year here at Hogwarts. It's a pleasure to meet you two. You're from Japan, right?"

Rukia nodded a yes but otherwise kept quiet.

"I've come here to welcome you here at Ravenclaw. You'll fit in just fine with us if you like to learn."

Toshiro and Rukia sighed in relief, at least they were with people that were similar in personality.

The feast ended and Rukia got up and looked around for Raven as Toshiro searched for Yoruichi.

The two cats popped up as the mass of students began to lessen slightly, and they leapt into the arms of their partners.

"Last call for Ravenclaw first years!" A boy called closer to the door.

Rukia swiftly rushed to the door and filed out with the other first years.

She was officially a student now.

* * *

**A/N- Okay, that's the end of the third chapter! Sorry if it took a while.**


	4. Arrancar appearance

"Talking" _thinking _Zanpakuto_**Wand

* * *

**_

Toshiro followed the Prefect towards the Ravenclaw dormitories. He looked around in curiosity as he walked past living pictures. Some greeted the new students and others complained that the first years were always too noisy.

He snapped back to attention as he heard a low rumble come from behind him. He looked back quickly, fully alert for any attackers that may be there; what he wasn't prepared for were moving staircases.

As he was busy watching the previous staircase, he didn't notice a step in front of him disappear as he stepped onto it. He quickly pulled his leg back and skipped the step.

"Be careful of the staircases everyone!" The Prefect yelled. "They have a few surprises."

_Bit late for that isn't it?_ Toshiro grumbled inwardly.

Then he heard a loud yelp as a student behind him fell through the false step.

Toshiro wasted no time in whirling towards the sound and catching the student by the hand. He pulled the young boy up with ease and placed him on a sturdier step.

"Thanks for that mister. I didn't expect the step to disappear." The kid said shakily.

Toshiro waved a hand in dismissal, "It wasn't a problem. We'd better start moving again."

The kid nodded hastily and began walking up the staircases again, but slightly slower and more carefully.

Toshiro bounded up the steps quickly and caught up to the rest of the group.

A bronze eagle knocker was on the door. As the Ravenclaws approached, it opened its bronze beak and a rich voice flowed out.

"Welcome, please answer this riddle." He began.

"Feed me and I live, give me drink and I die. What am I?"

The Prefect turned towards the first years and smiled.

"Who can answer this?"

Many hands shot up, including Toshiro and Rukia's.

The Prefect searched the crowd and pointed to the boy Toshiro had rescued from the stairs earlier.

He instantly answered confidently, "The answer is fire."

The knocker nodded, "Good job, you may all enter." The door opened and the Ravenclaws walked in.

Toshiro glanced at the common room; it had a blue and bronze color scheme and seemed to radiate a strong intelligence built up over the years of students.

The Prefect stopped at two stairwells and turned sharply towards the students.

"Boys' dorms are on the left, and girls' dorms are on the right. Your belongings should already be in your room. Find the door with your name on it and get some sleep. Tomorrow we start classes."

The group of students split into two groups, boys and girls, before filing into the two separate stairwells and finding their rooms.

Toshiro quickly found his list on a door near the stairwell.

**Tithan Oltar**

**Canso Polar**

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**

**Rashio Telna**

Toshiro opened the door and walked towards a four poster bed with dark blue curtains and bronze painted wood.

His suitcase was lying by the bed, and all his uniforms had been changed to show his house. Yoruichi was sleeping on his pillow; he decided not to move her. She could be fierce when she was angry.

_Tomorrow should be a busy day. Wonder what my classes will be…_

Wonder if you'll be good at magic...

_It can't be much different from kidou, it just uses a wand instead of your hand._

_**Kidou?**_

Don't worry about it. We'll explain later. For now Toshiro needs rest.

_Yeah, so be quiet. Both of you._

Both souls immediately quieted down and Toshiro drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Rukia woke up as soon as the first rays of the sun filtered into her room. She rose and looked around the room in confusion for a few seconds before remembering where she was.

_Right, I'm a student at Hogwarts now._

I wonder what we'll be doing.

_**Learning magic of course! Oh, and the history of magic, and potions, and herbology…**_

_Sounds like a lot of things to learn, might as well start reading some books to get started since no one else is up._

She made to get out of bed when she noticed Raven curled up on her lap, peacefully asleep.

Rukia smiled softly and gently picked him up, making sure not to wake him. She placed him on one of the pillows and then grabbed her suitcase and rummaged around for one of the books.

She finally decided on 'A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration' by Emeric Switch and walked downstairs to the common room.

She was only slightly surprised to see Toshiro sitting on a chair already, far away from the fire.

"Good morning Hitsugaya taichou." She nodded as she walked past him.

He looked up briefly from his book, 'The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection' by Quentin Trimble and gave a swift nod in hello.

Rukia found a nice seat near a window and sat down to read. As she flipped through the pages, she began to get more and more interested in what magic could do.

_It's amazing; you can change an inanimate object into a living being. This could turn out to be very useful…_

Indeed, especially if Aizen doesn't expect it.

_**Uhm… Aizen?**_

A traitor, we thought he was good until a few months ago.

_**Oh, so he's mainly a shinigami version of Voldemort?**_

_Is Voldemort a traitor?_

_**Yes.**_

_Then yes, Aizen is mainly a shinigami version of Voldemort._

_**Ok.**_

Rukia continued reading her book until she heard a creak and her head snapped towards the stairwell.

A tall boy walked down the steps and looked at the two first years reading books in confusion.

"You guys woke up early." He muttered.

"It's a force of habit." They said in unison.

The boy blinked once before shrugging and walking towards the door. Before closing the door, he yelled over his shoulder, "Breakfast should be on the tables soon. Then professor McGonagall will be passing out the schedules."

The door closed and Rukia stood up with a yawn. "I guess we should go eat. Maybe magic is like using spiritual pressure, if we start using it we might start getting hungrier again…"

Rukia trailed off as she noticed she was rambling and walked towards the girls' dorms.

In the room she put her book away and grabbed another one, 'Magical Drafts and Potions' by Arsenius Jigger.

She went back downstairs to find the common room empty; she walked to the door and stepped out into the hall.

Only a few people were in the Grand Hall when Rukia got there. She noticed the bushy-haired girl from the day before, Hermione, and noticed that she to had brought a book with her to breakfast.

Toshiro was sitting at the Ravenclaw table and Rukia walked over and sat on the other side of the table. Suddenly two black streaks burst their way into the Grand Hall. Rukia could here two familiar voices arguing.

"Get away from me!"

"No. I have nothing to do and you're just fun to tease Kuro-chan!"

"I told you to stop calling me that! My name is Raven!"

"So what?"

"You. Are. Impossible!"

The smaller blur bounded up to Rukia and leapt into her lap.

"Please! Keep that crazy cat away from me!" Raven pleaded to her.

"Who are you calling crazy!" Yoruichi hissed from the now angry looking Toshiro's lap.

"You!"

The bickering continued until… "Could you two please quiet down your pets? It's very distracting."

Rukia and Toshiro whirled around to see the ever stern face of Professor McGonagall.

"I'm sorry ma'am. We'll make sure they quiet down." Rukia said politely.

"Good. Now here are your schedules." Professor McGonagall replied as she handed a piece of paper to both of them.

"You both have the same schedules; make sure you're on time. Have a good morning." She turned and walked away.

Rukia looked down at her paper. It read:

_MONDAY_

_First period- Potions 8:00 to 9:30AM_

_Second period- Double History of Magic with Hufflepuff 9:35 to 11:05 AM_

_Lunch 11:10 AM-12:10 PM_

_Fifth period- Herbology 12:20 to 2:50PM _

_Sixth period- Double Transfiguration with Gryffindor 3:00 to 4:30 PM_

_TUESDAY_

_First period- Double Defense Against the Dark Arts with Slytherin 8:00 to 9:30 AM_

_Second period- Free Period 9:35 to 11:05 AM_

_Lunch 11:10 AM to 12:10 PM_

_Fifth period- Double Charms with Gryffindor 12:20 to 2:50 PM_

_Sixth period- Magical creatures 3:00 to 4:30 PM_

The rest of the days followed the same pattern, except for Saturday and Sunday.

Rukia looked at the sky and determined that it was about 7:30 at the moment.

"We should start getting ready for Potions now Hitsugaya-san." Rukia stated.

Toshiro nodded and stood up, letting Yoruichi fall off of his lap in the process.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"Be quiet Yoruichi. You've caused enough noise for today!" Raven growled.

Yoruichi pouted but otherwise stayed quiet and Rukia and Toshiro walked back to the common room.

They answered the knocker's riddle with ease and slipped into the common room.

At 7:45, Rukia and Toshiro were back in the common room with their supplies and were on their way to Potions.

They ran down the steps and finally were standing in front of the dungeon where Potions was being held.

Rukia pushed open the door and walked inside. At the front of the classroom stood a tall man with greasy, shoulder-length black hair and a hooked nose. His eyes were filled with a cold that rivaled Toshiro's, when he felt like it.

Rukia put down her stuff and then bowed to the man.

"Kuchiki, how many times do people have to say it? You can stop bowing to everyone." Toshiro groaned.

"No, it's fine. Ms. Kuchiki has the right idea; you should respect your elders." The man said.

Elder? Riiiight…

_**He's the youngest in this room!**_

_That wasn't exactly a good choice of words. But then again, he doesn't know that we're dead already._

Rukia straightened up and walked to her seat. She looked sideways at Toshiro and breathed a sigh of relief at the slight smirk on his face.

_I thought he would be mad._

The rest of the students filed in, stopping any chatter as soon as they saw the teacher.

"I am Professor Snape. I will be teaching you potions this year, though I don't expect many of you to be able to grasp the fine art of it." He paused and swept his gaze around the room, chilling most students.

"If you are one of the few who will pay attention and do well here in potions, you may be able to do anything. I can show you how to make love potions, potions to kill, or potions to stop death, and much more."

A few students gasped in amazement.

"But to do this, you will not be waving around a wand. You will follow precise instructions and behave. Now today we will see how many of you bothered to read a textbook before coming to my class." Snape sneered.

"What are chopped daisy roots used in?" he asked quickly.

Rukia and Toshiro raised their hands, but they were the only ones.

"You, Mr. Hitsugaya, correct?" Snape said with a glare.

"Chopped daisy roots are used in the Shrinking Potion, sir." Toshiro said in his usual monotone, unfazed by Snape's glare.

"Correct." He said icily.

"What else is used in the Shrinking Potion?" he snapped.

Again, Rukia and Toshiro raised their hands, this time a few more hands rose… but hesitantly.

"Mr. Telna, please answer the question." Snape said, pointing to a tall black-haired boy with hazel eyes.

"Uhm, leech juice, caterpillar, and… lionfish spleen?" Rashio said hopefully.

"Wrong. Anyone else?" Snape looked at the remaining hands.

"Ms. Kuchiki?" he said at last.

"skinned shrivelfig, sliced caterpillar, one rat spleen, and a dash of leech juice" she answered confidently.

Snape blinked in surprise before recomposing his features. "Good. At least some of us read our books."

Rukia sighed and the lesson continued. Snape explained the properties of many potion ingredients until the lesson was over.

"Your homework will be a foot long paper on the properties and uses for caterpillar and fluxweed. It's due on Wednesday." Snape said as everyone got ready to leave.

Everyone shuffled out and a few students turned to glare at Snape for giving them homework on the first day.

Rukia and Toshiro gathered their equipment then stood and walked out of the dungeon, back to the common room for their History of Magic supplies.

As the two entered their second period class room, they saw a ghost floating behind the desk. They were about to get their Gikongan when they remembered that these ghosts were allowed. So they quietly went to their seats… After Rukia bowed to the teacher.

Soon the room was filled with kids and the teacher began class.

"Hello everyone, I am Professor Binns. This class is History of Magic. Today we will be learning about the school founders' pasts." He started.

Professor Binns droned on and only a few students, including Rukia and Toshiro, stayed awake.

"Wednesday I'd like a half foot of paper about the history of one of the four founders. You can pick which one."

Herbology was easy, that day they were only learning about the safety rules… there were a lot.

"So, Wednesday we'll be looking at some of the easier to handle plants. There's no homework today. Goodbye!"

The class left and soon they were in Transfiguration class.

Mrs. McGonagall was sitting at her desk and looked up as Rukia and Toshiro walked in, early like always.

"Don't…" Toshiro started, to late.

"Good afternoon Professor McGonagall." Rukia said with a bow.

"How many times…" Toshiro groaned before walking to a seat in the front row.

Most of the students came in and sat down, and everyone began to copy down the rules on a piece of parchment.

Suddenly the doors slammed open and Rukia whirled around, Harry and Ron came rushing in with sweat pouring down their faces.

"You're late boys. Maybe I should turn one of you into a watch." Professor McGonagall said coldly.

"I'm sorry Professor McGonagall, we got lost." Harry managed to say while gulping for air.

"Well maybe I should turn one of you into a map then." Professor McGonagall snapped. "Now get to your seats."

Harry and Ron quickly took seats behind Toshiro and Rukia.

After a few minutes, Professor McGonagall told everyone to stop and put their paper away.

"Today we will be trying a small transfiguration. You have a match in front of you, transfigure it into a needle." She took out her wand, "Like this."

She waved her wand over her own match, "You need to think about the morphing process itself when you transfigure. You must also have a clear mind, if you don't, the spell will not work."

She picked up the match, now a perfect needle.

"Now I want everyone to try."

Instantly, everyone had their wands out and waved them over the matches.

_**Remember, clear your mind and think only of a match switching to a needle. Concentrate your magic into your wand hand and I'll take care of the rest.**_

_Thanks Koota._

So it's like kidou.

Rukia concentrated her spiritual energy, or magic, into her hand and felt Kootahi gathering and preparing it for the transfiguration. She concentrated on a match and then a needle. When she looked down, a perfect needle was sitting there.

Rukia sat back with a small smile. _That was a lot easier than I thought. Thanks Koota._

_**It was my pleasure Rukia.**_

Looks like Toshiro has finished, that Granger girl's almost finished hers to.

Rukia looked to her side and saw that he had a perfect needle sitting in front of him. On the other side of the aisle sat Hermione, her match very close to a needle.

Behind her, Rukia heard dark muttering. She turned to see Harry and Ron waving their wands like crazy, the matches changing colors or shapes but never being quite right.

"Guys, didn't you here Professor McGonagall? Clear your mind!" Rukia hissed under her breath.

The two boys just looked up and glared at her before going back to trying to turn the matches into needles.

Professor McGonagall came through the aisles; she saw Rukia and Toshiro's perfect needles and smiled, "Good work you two. You've got perfect needles!"

She walked across the room to Hermione, "Good job Ms. Granger. You've got a perfect needle as well!"

Everyone in the room looked up and stared at the three students who had finished their assignment. Some looked awed, some were glaring. Either way, Rukia and Toshiro ignored them.

"Well, stop gawking and get back to work you lot!" Professor McGonagall yelled.

Instantly, wands were waving again and by the end of the class period, a few more students had succeeded in making a needle.

"Wednesday, I expect all of you to be able to make some form of needle. Am I understood?" Professor McGonagall asked.

A murmur of assent rippled through the crowd and Professor McGonagall dismissed them.

Rukia walked towards the Grand Hall for dinner and sat across once again from Toshiro.

They both said small hellos before the table lapsed into silence. Then Yoruichi and Raven popped up.

"Rukia, may I have some chicken please?" Raven asked.

Rukia smiled and gave him a chicken leg, which he gnawed on happily.

"Shiro-chan, can I have chicken?" Yoruichi asked with big eyes.

"No."

"Why?"

"This is my food; you can get your own."

"But you can just get more when you're done."

"Get your own."

"Fine" Yoruichi finally gave in and got her own piece of chicken.

The table lapsed into silence again until Yoruichi couldn't take it anymore.

"Why are you guys so quiet?" she yowled in exasperation.

Rukia blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Yoruichi sighed, "You two aren't talking at all. You're still young, you guys act too mature."

This time, Toshiro answered, "Well you act to immature for your age."

Raven nodded in agreement.

Yoruichi shot a glare at both of them before continuing. "Why don't you guys talk more?"

"We don't talk much." They said in unison.

"Why?" she pressed.

Rukia thought hard.

_She has a point. Why _don't _I talk much?_

It's in your nature. Plus, you don't know Hitsugaya very well.

_Yeah, the only time I talk a lot is when I'm arguing with Ichigo and Renji, or lecturing them._

Again, it's in your nature.

"It's natural." Rukia finally said.

"I have to agree with Kuchiki. We're just naturally quiet." Toshiro agreed.

Yoruichi groaned, "Will you at least _try _to have a conversation?"

Rukia and Toshiro shrugged and decided to give it a try.

"So… Is your brother usually that cold?" Toshiro asked.

Rukia shrugged, "To anyone other than family, yes."

The table quieted down again as they tried to think of something to say.

Yoruichi smacked her forehead with a paw. "You guys need help. Why don't you guys act like normal kids and talk!"

Rukia rolled her eyes, "We aren't really kids Yoruichi-san. We're older than anyone else here and you know that."

Suddenly, a thought popped into her head.

"Oh, the potions teacher, Professor Snape, called us younger than him today. I wonder how he'd react if he found out our real ages…"

Toshiro rolled his eyes, "He'd probably scoff and give us detention for lying. Judging by how he acted towards the other students."

Rukia laughed, "Why do you think he's so mean to the students?"

"Probably the same reason we don't usually talk much."

The rest of dinner continued with Toshiro and Rukia chatting about the teachers and the work. Then dinner ended and they left for the dorms.

Rukia was sitting on her bed, studying, when she felt a hollow's reitsu appear out of nowhere.

_A Hollow!_

We must go quickly.

_**I'll leave this to you. I'm confused.**_

_You'll see what we're talking about soon enough._

With that, Rukia leapt out of her bed, pulled out her Chappy Gikongan, and swiftly swallowed it.

"Stay here and act natural." She commanded Chappy quickly before shunpoing out towards the source of the reitsu, The Forbidden Forest.

* * *

Toshiro was quickly closing in on the reitsu of the hollow. He could feel Rukia near by as well. When he arrived at his destination, he let a growl tear out of his throat as he saw not one, but many hollows standing in wait.

He was prepared to launch himself forward but stopped as the hollows parted. He quickly figured out the reason, a lone arrancar stood in the center.

He was an unfamiliar one with shoulder-length dark-blonde hair. His eyes were deep pools of crimson with flecks of black. The remains of his mask were lying on his neck in a fashion that resembled a set of jaws.

"Hello Shinigami. What brings you here?" the unknown arrancar said with a slight Hispanic accent.

"I've come to exterminate you and your little band of hollows." Toshiro spat back. "Who are you anyways?"

The arrancar grinned. "My name is Lackren Cosaro, Cinquenta Espada. And you are?"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, captain of squad ten."

Lackren's eyes shone in anticipation, "Ah, a captain. This should be fun."

That's when Rukia arrived.

Lackren whirled to see the new arrival, and seemed to dismiss her as unthreatening because he turned back to Toshiro.

"Exterminate us you say?" He growled happily, "I believe it's the other way around!"

With that, he sprang forward and the hollows began to attack.

* * *

(I'll be switching back and forth in the fight scenes, so there isn't a particular point of view here.)

A large, insect-like, hollow was lashing out at Rukia. Its four clawed hands gleaming in the moonlight. Rukia quickly held up Sode no Shirayuka to block the oncoming hands. She swiftly ducked down, still holding the hollow's hand in place, and darted towards the stomach.

She cut a large gash across the hollow and leapt out of range. The hollow let out a screech of pain before charging again towards Rukia. She launched skywards and came down on the hollow's sickly white head; she brought her sword up and stabbed swiftly into the mask, somersaulting to the ground as the hollow disintegrated.

Toshiro was facing Lackren, who was grinning happily at the prospect of facing a Gotei 13 captain.

"So little captain, how about we start this fight already?" Toshiro twitched slightly at the sound of little but ignored it and stood stock still.

"Ok, I'll go first." With that, Lackren pounced and drew his sword, lashing out at Toshiro's stomach.

Toshiro quickly brought out Hyorinmaru to block the blow and leapt away.

"What's wrong little captain? Why don't you fight me?" Lackren teased.

"You want a fight?" Toshiro said with a smirk. "Look behind you."

Lackren turned slightly and his eyes widened in surprise. More than half of the hollows he had brought with him were gone, and more were disappearing by the second thanks to Rukia.

They both watched as Rukia lashed out at hollow after hollow, successfully killing them before they could counterattack.

Finally, the final hollow lay disintegrating on the ground as Rukia stood above it, flicking Shirayuki clean.

Rukia looked up as she finally noticed the two pairs of eyes staring at her.

She glared at Lackren then gave a growl, "You're next arrancar."

Lackren let out a laugh before launching himself at Rukia.

Rukia brought Shirayuki up to guard the attack and winced at the force of the strike.

_He's strong. I'm going to have to be careful._

She leapt away from Lackren and went into another stance preparing to release her shikai.

"Mae, Sode no-"

"Oh no you don't!" Lackren said, launching forward once again before she could release Shirayuki.

Rukia rolled sideways, away from the lashing sword.

She leapt farther away this time and once again began to release Shirayuki.

"Mae, Sode no Shirayuki." She said icily.

Lackren growled and launched forward again.

"Die Shinigami!" he yelled.

Rukia smirked, "You've forgotten your other adversary, haven't you?"

At that instant, Toshiro released his own shikai. "Soten ni zase, Hyourinmaru!"

An ice dragon proceeded to fly towards the unsuspecting arrancar.

It entirely encased him and both stood ready, knowing he wasn't finished yet.

The ice began to crack and Rukia leapt away before Lackren broke free of the icy prison.

"Geez, that was cold. Now let's get back to fighting." He said with a sneer.

He leapt away from the spot he was frozen and called out his Resurreccion. "Fly, Sangre Endriago!" (Blood dragon)

A large blast of crimson reitsu filled the clearing and both shinigami had to squint to keep from being blinded.

As the reitsu diminished, Lackren stood there smiling maliciously at them.

His hands and feet had large talons now that looked like they could easily rip through flesh. He had a pair of golden wings sprouting from his back and a golden tail lashed around with deadly spikes at the end. His eyes pupils were no longer round but slit like a snakes.

He let out a loud roar before letting out a large cero from his mouth.

Rukia jumped out of the way of the cero only to run into Lackren who lashed out at her back with his new claws.

She yelled slightly in pain before whirling around and catching Lackren on the side with Shirayuki.

When she looked again, Lackren and Toshiro were both somewhere deeper in the forest already. She quickly used shunpo and followed the strong reitsu that flowed from their battle.

Toshiro sent a large wave of ice at Lackren before shunpoing behind him and cutting his wings.

Lackren fell to the ground and got up again shooting another cero towards Toshiro. It caught him on the leg as he got out of the way and Toshiro growled.

_I won't be able survive if I keep using shikai. Guess I'll have to use Bankai now._

"Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro yelled.

His wings, claws, tails, and flowers appeared and Lackren smiled.

"Oh look! We're both dragons!"

"That's where the similarity ends arrancar." Toshiro hissed back.

Lackren laughed before launching into the air again, his wings having healed themselves.

He disappeared with sonido and appeared above Toshiro, bringing his claws down towards Toshiro's head.

Three large gashes formed on Toshiro's shoulder and he quickly ducked down and flipped, cutting Lackren's feet and tail.

"Tsugi no mae, Hakuren." A voice called.

Toshiro turned to see Rukia readying herself to send a wave of ice towards them. He quickly shunpoed away as the wave of ice blasted towards him. Lackren wasn't so lucky.

He became encased in the ice and Rukia cut into it, gashing his chest in the process before he began breaking free again.

Rukia and Toshiro readied themselves to attack as the ice cracked and Lackren broke free. They didn't even blink as shards of ice whizzed past there faces, leaving small scrapes.

Now Lackren was angry, he had been frozen in ice twice. And the second time he had been cut across the chest. He lashed his tail and whirled, catching both shinigami with the razor sharp spikes in the stomach. They fell and he smiled in satisfaction before diving after them to administer the killing blows.

He was right beside them, about to cut their necks when they smiled at him. "You think we'll die that easily?" Toshiro asked before abruptly pulling out of his dive inches from the ground. Rukia flipped over and landed gracefully on her feet, a few feet away from where she had been about to hit, and they watched as Lackren impacted the ground, leaving a large crater in his wake.

"That. Is. It!" He yelled,

He took a hand and swiped it along his chest, gathering some of his blood and raising it to his face. He licked a few drops and the two shinigami watched in horror as his body began to grow. Soon, he was towering above the trees and his eyes were burning with fury.

"Now's the time for you to die!" He snarled.

Toshiro and Rukia had to block there ears as he spoke, he had gotten much louder and they almost went deaf.

Lackren lashed his tail once again and slammed one of the spikes into the ground, almost squishing the two.

They got out of the way just in time and leapt onto his tail, climbing up towards his head.

They arrived at Lackren's head and he finally spotted them.

"There you are. Now I can squash you!"

"Hitsugaya-taichou, what do we do now?" Rukia asked worriedly.

"We'll just have to attack him until we find a weak spot." Toshiro answered.

Lackren began beating his wings feverishly, buffeting the two shinigami with harsh winds that smelled of death.

"Keep your footing Kuchiki!" Toshiro yelled above the roaring winds.

Rukia nodded in reply and struggled to keep moving forward, looking for a weak point in Lackren's armor.

Finally, she noticed a gap in between the two plates covering the back of his neck. She motioned Toshiro over and went inside.

The two prepared for another attack and, as if in sync, lashed out at the same time. Ice began to form around the wound and freeze all else it touched (except for Toshiro and Rukia of course) and Lackren was slowly encased in strong ice.

They leapt towards Lackren's open mouth and sent another wave of ice down his throat. The ice shattered and Lackren shrunk to his original size, falling to the ground with a large crash. Toshiro and Rukia drifted down to the ground and stood over the fallen arrancar.

"Take a message to Aizen," Toshiro growled.

"We will be ready for whatever Aizen decides to throw at us. Now leave this place." He finished harshly.

Lackren stood shakily, coughing up blood as he opened a garganta.

He looked back with a dark glare before entering the garganta. As it closed, Toshiro and Rukia heard the faint yet emotion-filled vow, "I will be back."

Finally, Lackren was gone and the two shinigami relaxed. Instantly, Rukia went to Toshiro and knelt down, letting a wave of her icy reitsu flow over the deep gashes in his stomach.

"Kuchiki!" Toshiro said in surprise. "What are you doing? Tend to your own wounds."

Rukia shook her head with a faint smile. "You're the captain Hitsugaya-taichou, your well-being takes priority over mine. We'll need your skills in the Winter War. I'm replaceable." She argued.

Toshiro shook his head, "You aren't as weak as you think Kuchiki." He murmured softly to himself before falling silent.

* * *

After Toshiro was healed, Rukia suddenly collapsed. Toshiro grabbed her before she touched the ground and he was instantly gone, hurrying to the infirmary wing of the castle.

_Why do I feel so worried?_ He wondered. _It must be a superior-subordinate bond. _He concluded to himself.

Hyorinmaru chuckled in the deep recesses of Toshiro's mind, You're so clueless, Young master. Hara silently agreed.

* * *

Sorry about the delay, I had writer's block.

Please give tips about the fighting scenes. It would really help.


	5. Uh we felloutofatree

A/N-... oops, sorry about the wait, I haven't written in a while.

"talking" _thinking _zanpakuto **wand**

**

* * *

**

**Toshiro's POV**

As Toshiro shunpoed to the infirmary, he healed Rukia's larger injuries to avoid suspicion. He wasn't completely sure if he could heal all of her wounds though, he might've been a captain, but there was a reason he had never been assigned to fourth division. (His reitsu was way to cold for most, and even though Rukia also wielded an ice-type zanpakuto he didn't want to take any chances.)

Then a thought occured to him. _ Wait a minute, I can't take her to the infirmary while we're still in shinigami form! They won't be able to see us, what the heck was I thinking?_ He mentally slapped himself and changed direction to the dorms.

He found their gigais waiting for him anxiously at the dorm window.

"Rukia-sama!" Chappy said as soon as she saw the two arrive.

"She should be fine." Toshiro reassured her, "But I'm going to take her to the infirmary to make sure."

"Hitsugaya-sama, you should go too. I find the probability low that you are without injury." King said.

"I _am_ taking her to the infirmary King, and a captain. Do you _expect_ me to completely disregard my own health and potentially endanger the mission?" Toshiro growled.

"I'm just making sure boss. You can never be too careful." King replied nonchalantly.

Toshiro merely sighed and placed Rukia and himself into their respective gigai.

As soon as Toshiro was successfully re-merged with his gigai, he picked up Rukia bridal-style and hurried off once again to the infirmary.

After a few minutes Toshiro reached the infirmary wing and located Madam Pomfrey.

"Excuse me ma'am." He quickly got her attention. "This is Rukia Kuchiki, a friend of mine, she needs some help."

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"She's unconscious," Toshiro pointed out the obvious.

"How did it happen?"

"Um..."

Oh great job genius. You completely forgot to think of an excuse as to how she got hurt. 

_Be quiet you stupid reptile! I need to think._

"We kind of, felloutofatree." Toshiro said hurriedly.

"Excuse me?"

"We were both in a tree, and the branch kind of gave out." He muttered.

**Wow, she'll _totally_ believe that.**

Nice going genius.

_Don't judge me! Why didn't you warn me?_

**I just like watching a you squirm.**

Same here.

_You're both sadists._

Thanks.

**And don't forget we're parts of you, so if _we're _sadists, what does that make you.**

_Don't go twisting my words around!_

Toshiro, pay attention. She's talking to you.

"What were you doing in a tree?" She asked suspiciously.

"...studying"

"In a _tree_?"

"Yes." Toshiro said defensively. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Why would you want to study in a tree?"

"It's peaceful and quiet."

"So is the library."

"I like being outside."

"Then study in the grass, not up a tree."

"Kuchiki likes heights."

"Why didn't _you_ stay on the ground then, in case something like that happened?"

"Kuchiki wanted both of us up the tree. She can be very stubborn."

Madam Pomfrey looked him over carefully for a while before finally giving in with a disgruntled sigh.

"Okay then, take her over here and we'll get a good look at her. It would also be best if you stay and get checked over as well, but we'll check Miss Kuchiki first." She said and bustled over to take Rukia from him.

Toshiro followed her to the bed she placed Rukia on. He sat on the bed next to her and stared at the wall, letting his mind drift as he waited for Madam Pomfrey's diagnosis.

_How did the arrancar find us so quickly? The only thing I can think of is that Aizen has allied himself with someone in the wizarding world, someone who is capable of finding out who is in Hogwarts._

Could it be Voldemort? Hyorinmaru asked.

**It can't be, Voldemort was defeated by Harry Potter ten years ago.** Hara answered.

_Voldemort was defeated?_

**...Yeah, you didn't know? That's why the Harry Potter kid gets so much attention. He defeated Voldemort when he was one year old and is the only one to ever survive the killing curse.**

This is an unusual and unnerving turn of events.

_If Voldemort is dead, then what about the information we have from Soul Society? __Soi Fon isn't the type to get information wrong. _I'm sure that if he was dead, he would be a hollow and we would have heard about an exceptionally strong hollow around here. And if he isn't a hollow, he would be in Hell, and even Aizen can't get into Hell and come out so easily. 

You're right, we'll have to inform Yamamoto Sou-taichou about this.

_Meanwhile, we should figure out if there is anyone else he could possibly be allying himself with._

**Would someone like to inform me about what's going on? Because I'm currently at a complete loss and I don't appreciate being left out.** Hara finally growled out.

_Oh, sorry. Hitsugaya and I were sent here to stop one of our world's most dangerous adversaries. Sosuke Aizen._

**Okay, but what does that have to do with Voldemort?**

_We were sent here because it is believed that Aizen has allied himself with Voldemort._

**Oh, now I get it. But how can he ally himself with Voldemort if he's dead?**

_Exactly what we're trying to figure out._

"It seems like Miss Kuchiki will be fine. She's just fallen asleep from exhaustion. The first day can be like that, though she doesn't seem the type to faint easily, but I'm sure falling from the tree was the last straw for her." Madam Pomfrey said, snapping Toshiro out of his thoughts.

"You two were lucky, I've seen a lot worse injuries come from incidents with trees. If you had chosen the Womping Willow to study in..." She shook her head at the thought.

"The Womping Willow, ma'am?" Toshiro asked curiously.

Madam Pomfrey's face twisted into a grimace, "The Womping Willow is by far the oldest and most valuable tree on Hogwarts grounds. Personally I would like nothing more than to watch it burn. Anything comes near it and it's branches attack. Of course, children being children constantly dare each other to actually go up and touch the monstrosity. I end up having more patients from that accursed than any other cause."

By the end Madam Pomfrey had completely forgotten that either Toshiro or Rukia were there and seemed to be ranting to herself.

_Note to self- Never go near the Womping Willow and do not mention it to nurse._

Do you notice that she speaks the same way about the Womping Willow as most fourth division members do about the eleventh division?

_Yes, I'm thinking she'd fit in perfectly with them if she goes to Soul Society and doesn't decide to be a ghost._

**Gah, it's so annoying when you two start speaking about things I have no clue about!**

_You'll learn to live with it eventually._

Madam Pomfrey seemed to finally remember the two students in the ward.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that. I just happen to hate that tree." She said, "Anyways, now we need to make sure you aren't too injured either."

Toshiro silently allowed the cheery woman to check him over for anything bad.

"You only seem to have a few bruises and scrapes, nothing I can't fix in a blink."

She pulled out her wand and quickly waved it over Toshiro's head, murmuring her spell to the point where Toshiro couldn't understand the spell.

"Why didn't you just say the spell out loud?" Toshiro asked curiously.

Madam Pomfrey seemed surprised at the question for a few seconds before she smiled, "It wouldn't be good if students went around trying to heal themselves and just hurting themselves more now would it?"

Toshiro nodded in understanding before getting up.

"Is Kuchiki able to come back to the common room, or should she stay the night?" He asked.

"She should be fine going back to the dorms now. Just make sure to tell her to come back if she experiences any difficulties seeing or moving alright?"

Toshiro gave a swift nod before once again lifting Rukia up and carrying her back to the Ravenclaw dormitories.

"A man is condemned to death, he is forced to choose between three rooms. One full of raging flames, one full of assassins with loaded guns, and one full of lions who haven't eaten in three years. Which one is the safest for him?" The raven asked.

Toshiro rolled his eyes, "Obviously the lions."

The raven nodded before swinging open and allowing Toshiro inside.

There were a few Ravenclaws in the common room at the time and they stared in confusion as Toshiro entered the room holding Rukia.

"Uh, what happened?" Cho asked.

"We fell out of a tree." Toshiro stated bluntly.

"What were you doing in a tree?" another girl asked.

"Studying."

"Why would you study in a tree?" someone scoffed.

_This is feeling awfully familiar and annoying now._

**Well next time at least you'll know to make up a plausible story _before _get to the infirmary.**

Yeah, it would get suspicious if you keep falling out of trees.

_Do NOT start this again. Do you hear me?_

Someone's tired.

_I said _silence_!_

"It's none of your business why we were studying in a tree. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like someone to take Kuchiki to her room."

"I'm one of her roomates, I'll take her up." Cho volunteered.

Toshiro handed Rukia over and quickly left the room without a word and walked to his own room. Yoruichi was curled contentedly on his pillow. He pushed her aside before getting on the bed and staring at the ceiling.

"Sooo... How was the fight?" Yoruichi asked.

"Fine, it might have gone a bit better if you had come along and actually helped though." Toshiro growled.

Yoruichi laughed sheepishly, "Well, I would have. But the thing is... I accidentally left my clothes at Urahara's."

Toshiro sat up sharply, "You _what?_" He nearly yelled.

"Well, I kind of forgot to bring anything. So I can't fight." Yoruichi said.

"Great, why'd I even bother bringing you!" He growled.

"Well, I can still get information." She pointed out.

"Nevermind!" Toshiro grumbled, "Either way I'm stuck with you."

"That's the spirit!" she cheered before allowing him to fall asleep.

"Now you see why Kuchiki and I call you immature." Toshiro murmured.

* * *

A/N- okay, should Rukia and Toshiro end up playing Quiditch?

And I have a pole up on my profile. Please check it.


End file.
